What Lies Hidden: re-written
by Kithren
Summary: It was all Komui's fault that Ellen found herself in such an unorthodox situation, with the Noah of Pleasure of all people. Ellen's 'situation' quickly spirals out control, when said Noah decides that one encounter with the white haired Exorcist isn't enough. Tyki Mikk, the bastard, decides to go for broke... Tyki/Ellen. Fem!Allen, GB, Het, Minor, Abuse more listed in each chapter.
1. What Lies Hidden

**~What Lies Hidden 1.5~**

Hello.

First; I'd like to make it clear that this is the same story. Just re-written with more Tyki/Ellen goodness added. This chapter has another page and a half added, with more Ellen dialogue also added as it was pointed out in a review (I went back through the review out of writers block…) that she didn't speak really at all throughout the story. So I when back thinking that had to be incorrect, only to find to my horror that it was true.

Second; the other "What Lies Hidden" will stay right where it is, and will remain unchanged. The reason for this is the reviews and favorites, and also because I like it as is. But then my obsessive nature will not let my 'baby' have Ellen being mute. So there you go.

I also plan to add a new chapter between chapters 5 and 6 to make it worthwhile for readers to read again. Hopeful this 1.5 version will be much better than the original. I also plan to combine "What Lies Hidden 1.5" with its sequel "Line of Sight 1.5" as I will also be re-writing a little of that story as well. Unless I have readers wanting me to keep them separate?

Third; "Line of Sight" will still be updated separately.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray – Man

**Spoilers: **There will be some if you have not read up to chapter 205.

www . mangareader 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Timeline: **set between Chapter 171 and Chapter 172; "What Lies Hidden" and "An Announcement from G"

**Pairing:** Tyki Mikk x Fem!Allen Walker (aka Ellen Walker)

**Warning: **Fingering, Het, Non-con/Dub-Con, Minor (because Ellen is 16).

* * *

Her whole body was burning with lust, the fire threading through her veins and down, the fire raging through her blood and throughout her body. Her petite frame shook and Ellen could feel the knot in her lower belly tighten, that ach between her legs increasing and demanding her to find an end, to find fulfillment.

She needed to find some kind of relief or she was going to go _mad_!

Her breathing was labored, her pale chest heaving, her lungs burning for air. The air, and everything else for that matter, was burning _hot_, and in turn making it hard to breath.

It made Ellen dimly wander if she was running a fever…

The young woman took a breath, her body shivering in need as she inhaled the smell of cigarettes and a heady mellow spice. _His_ sent fanning the already blazing flames. The fire within her burning higher and hotter, her clouded silver eyes not looking away from the eyes of the one that she had trapped underneath her.

Crown Clown was activated, her Innocence restraining the man that she had pinned to the old wooden floor of her hotel room. The young Exorcist's once clean and organized room now in disarray from the short scuffle that had taken place only moments before.

Tyki Mikk lay under her, the Noah's mouth twisted into an amused and irritatingly smug smile. The Noah enjoying his new position a little _too_ much.

The white haired Exorcist could vaguely hear the Noah say something crude, something about the compromising position that they had ended up in, but Ellen was finding it hard to concentrate around the burning need and the rapidly growing ach between her bare pale thighs. The young woman too caught up in the fire consuming her to blush like she normally would when Tyki Mikk would make such jeering comments.

_Damn Komui and his stupid experiments! _

Ellen wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for him! This was all his fault, if he hadn't spiked the European Branch's water supply with his newest potion this wouldn't be happening. The whole Branch was in chaos thanks to him!

Ellen had left HQ as soon as she could, fearing that something like _this _would happen. But the young Exorcist was regretting her choice, she just _had_ to run into the Noah of Pleasure of all people!

_Tyki Mikk_ and his _irritating _advances!

Said Noah was now currently trapped beneath her as the young woman straddled his strong hips, basically naked, except for the white ribbons wrapped tight around her bare chest and hips, giving her some kind of decency.

Ellen Walker's right hand was braced on the man's white clothed chest. The young woman's lust clouded mind easily, and shamefully, noticing how toned the Noah's chest was, among other things that her clouded mind was quickly taking note of…

Crown Clown's white ribbons were wrapped tight around the Noah's broad chest and strong arms, one white ribbon around his neck and yet more around his legs for good measure. The ribbons of her Innocence were then anchored into the wooden floor of the inn.

Tyki Mikk had once told her that his irritating ability of going through things didn't work on Innocence, a nice bit of information that he shouldn't have told her.

Ellen had barely made it to her room in this small little town without any_ incident_. The young white haired Exorcist had then locked and barricaded the door, then quickly stripped off her clothes on her way to the small bathroom. The young woman stepping into the shower and turning the water to cold.

_Ice cold._

She had been too ashamed and too embarrassed to try and relieve some of her _frustration_ then. Though the cold shower seemed to have helped cool that burning fire after about an hour, so when Ellen had felt that the _worst_ was over she had turned off the water and had left the bathroom in search of a towel…

The young woman shifted a little on the Noah's lap, the man's semi-hard erection rubbing against some very pleasurable places in the process, causing Ellen to have to bite her lower lip, the young woman fighting to keep back a needing moan. The Exorcist wouldn't give the Noah the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her, or that she was having such trouble controlling her treacherous body at the moment.

The fire within her blood was flashing hotter then, the ach between her legs steadily increasing to the point that she wouldn't be able to resist her body's _need_ much longer. Ellen knew that her willpower wasn't going to last, she was burning hot and Ellen was sure she would suffocate from the heat alone if she didn't find some way to relieve the growing pressure.

Her left hand, that was currently at the restrained Noah's throat, twitched and her fingers flexed. Ellen swallowed and her head tilting back just slightly, the young Exorcist finally losing the battle to keep her hips still.

Ellen was positive that she would have been fine, that the cold shower would have worked, if this Noah bastard hadn't been waiting when she had left the bathroom, leaning back in a chair and smoking a cigarette like he owned the place, like he _belonged_ in _her _room.

It _pissed_ her off to _no_ end!

Ellen's pink lips parted and a soft moan ghosting past them as the young woman's body finally found some relief. The great prophesized "Destroyer of Time" shamelessly ground herself against the man that she had pinned underneath her. Ellen's eyes fluttering down and once again meeting the Noah's own.

The Exorcist watched as the Noah's dumbfounded golden eyes narrowed in confusion.

But the young Exorcist could see that spark of lust within that gold flare up also, Ellen could feel his arousal hardening even more within his pants as her hips rotated twice more before coming to a forced stop. Her bare chest heaving and her petite frame shivering as the man under her groaned.

Ellen had been _mortified _when she had opened the door of her bathroom and stepped out, completely naked into her hotel room, only to come face to face with a surprised Noah of Pleasure. The man had done a double take, the Noah staring for a long moment before a highly amused and rather _hungry_ look was directed her way. Mikk chuckled slyly, his gold eyes not once looking away from her wet nude body.

That infuriating grin that she hated _so_ much had nearly split his face in two. Tyki Mikk had then breathed out in a deep throaty baritone that had made Ellen shiver hard, "Ah, if I had known that I'd get a _show__,_ I would have come more prepared."

Ellen had quickly summoned her Innocence, having Crown Clown wrap a few ribbons around her naked chest and around her bare hips so that she wasn't nearly so exposed. Tyki Mikk had chuckled louder at her attempt to cover herself and then pushed himself up from his seat, Ellen's left hand rose to point at him threateningly.

"What in the _blood hell_ are you doing here?" Ellen had hissed, the young woman for once not caring about her use of such horribly foul language, her tone and body language warning the man to not get any ideas.

Her cheeks heating with embarrassment as the young woman's eyes strayed down for just a _second_ before snapping back up, the Exorcist quickly taken note that the pervert already had a few _ideas_.

This made very evident by the slight bulge in the Noah's dress pants.

It was now that the lustful ach and fire within her body started up again, though much worse than it had been before her hour long cold shower.

"I saw you enter this here inn about an hour ago, _menina {girl}_, and had thought that I should be a gentleman and stop by." Tyki said in his irritatingly smooth voice, his burning gold eyes sliding over her pale smooth skin with a hungry leer. "Mm, I am very glad I did. The view is absolutamente de tirar o fôlego._ {absolutely breathtaking.}"_

Ellen had not been able to understand the last part of what Mikk had said, but she could assume that it had been something vulgar. She had then growled out a warning for the Noah to leave, but that burning (_and unwanted_!) lustful hunger was scorching its way through her blood, making it all that much harder to keep her tone harsh.

Mikk had simply smirked wider, his grin stretching wide across his annoyingly handsome face. The man had the nerve to speak again and not heed her words to leave. "Why would I leave? Here I thought we could get to _know_ each other a little better." Tyki Mikk had said in a low tone, shrugging his broad shoulders and shaking his head in refusal to leave, the Noah continuing to look her over.

That had brought them to their little _scuffle_, the pervert being his normally _handsy _self, just like in _any_ of their previous fights. Though this scuffle had ended with Ellen being the victor and pinning the bastard to the floor of her hotel room.

"Careful _menina, _if you keep that up, I might start doubting your _innocence_." Mikk purred in a deep sultry voice, his gold eyes burning into her narrowed silver, snapping the young Exorcist out of her thoughts. Ellen could feel that throbbing ach between her legs increase as his smooth voice reached her ears.

"Shut up." Ellen growled out from between clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowing even more. Her hips once again grinding and rubbing again the Noah's stiff and still confined erection, the Exorcist's body seeking any kind of friction that might give her what her body was yearning and burning for. "_Stop_ talking."

But Mikk only groaned low in his throat, the Noah sounding a little breathless as her grinding was proving to only _encourage _the man, in more ways than one as the Noah's arms tugged slightly at his bindings. "Ah, but I'm finding your behavior so amusing, _menina." _The man swallowed back another groan as Ellen's hips rocked and rotated against his clothed and now very hard shaft with a little more force.

"I'm finding it _very_ hard to believe that you're a Christian at the moment, _querida_. _{darling.}" _Tyki Mikk breathed out, his hips fighting to not jerk up as Ellen rotated her hips again. That _pressure _in her lower belly flashing higher, the Exorcist now _so close _to finally reaching relief that she could feel the first sparks of pure pleasure flashing and burning along her nerves.

Mikk's mouth twisted into a devilish smirk, his gold eyes practically glowing in desire as he watch Ellen tilt her head back and moan softly, her pale hips not once stopping in their quickening motion against his confined and straining erection.

_Dear god _the man was going to make her- She _needed _to stop herself before it was too late...

"You're acting more like a little harlot then an Exorcist _menina,_" The Noah of Pleasure purred out, lust and pleasure heavy in his voice. Another groan from the Noah had Ellen chancing a glance down, her silver eyes meeting his heated leer. The young white hair Exorcist's lust filled silver eyes narrowed and Ellen tried her hardest to direct an angered look at the man she was sitting on.

"I told you not to talk," Ellen half growled and half moaned in _one last_ warning, "You're not allowed to talk-"

Ellen gasped in surprised pleasure as the Noah of Pleasure's hips bucked up before she could finish speaking, Tyki Mikk's devious smirk pulling just a little wider as her cheeks colored a darker pink.

"_Don't move_!" She hissed, her tone bordering on desperate, her left hand almost cutting the gray skin of his neck when Mikk started to move his hips in time with hers, the Noah pervert once again ignoring her warnings.

The perverted bastard laughed breathlessly as the white haired Exorcist bit her lower lip, the Noah thrusting up as Ellen pushed down, the two of them moving together in synced. The rhythm of their bodies quickly bringing the Exorcist to her end, her back arching and her head thrown back in bliss as that burning aching pressure between Ellen's legs _finally _snapped, her petite frame shuddering as her orgasm broke over her.

There was only one blissful second of heaven, then Ellen choked back a startled cry as she was slammed onto the cold wooden floor of her room. Ellen's Innocence un-invoking the second her orgasm hit her and the Noah of Pleasure was quick to take advantage of the opening.

Tyki Mikk's left hand shooting up and taking a bruising hold of Ellen's throat, then swiftly rolling them and pinning her petite body to the floor underneath his larger and broader body. His right hand taking an unbreakable hold of her left wrist and slamming it to the ground in a hard bone breaking grip.

A few long moments past, neither Noah or Exorcist moving. The only sound in the room their combined heavy breathing and panting, then slowly one silver eye dared to crack open…

The Noah of Pleasure was frowning darkly down at her, a look of heavy confusion and intense concentration on his dark face. The Noah looking more then a little disheveled, some stray strands of Mikk's dark curly purple hair having fallen out of its tie. The Noah of Pleasure's white shirt rumpled and a few buttons having come undone in the changing of their positions.

But then Ellen Walker wasn't looking.

_She wasn't._

And if she was, it was because of the horrid effects of Komui Lee's stupid potion!

The Noah's mouth snapped into a wide and fiendish smile a second later, when the man seemed to take notice of her looking at him. Mikk's gold eyes burning hotter than that fire that had been consuming her only a few moments ago, that burning ach that was rapidly growing within her again...

Tyki Mikk leaned down and Ellen turned her head away and to the left, her eyes squeezing shut. The Noah chuckled in wicked amusement, the young woman could feel his hot breath against the shell of her ear as his spoke. "Did you enjoy that _menina?" _He purred mockingly as the hand around her throat loosened, then let go and slowly traveled south. "I for one enjoyed that _immensely_."

Ellen whimpered when his skilled hand ghosted across her right breast, a pleasure filled shiver racking her body at the unfamiliar touch. Her face flushing as that horrid demanding ach renewed between her thighs, only much worse then before. "I think you might have ruined my pants _menina," _Mikk's sensual and smoother then silk voice whispered in her ear.

Tyki Mikk's dark grey fingers slid around the soft mount of her pale breast in a slow circle, before they moved to brush across her nipple experimentally. Ellen gasped and bit her lower lip, her pink nipple hardening at the new sensation of being touched, her cheeks heating in shame when the man holding her to the floor chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, you're so _sensitive_, maybe I was wrong my dear _menina_. Tell me, are you a proper Christian woman?" The pervert breathed against her heated cheek, seemingly intrigued at her body's encouraging reactions to his light touches.

The perverted bastard pulled back to look at her then, his gold eyes flashing oddly as they burned into her silver, the young woman suddenly finding it hard to meet that lustful and bordering on ravenous look. Ellen was barely able to glance at him from the corner of her narrowed silver eyes.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and a startled cry was torn from her throat when the bastard pinched her nipple gently, prompting her to speak. "Tha-that's none of you're business!" Ellen growled out, hoping her voice would sound more venomous then it did. Hoping that her face wasn't blushing as dark as she feared.

Her unrestrained right hand rose. The young woman trying to stop that sinfully skilled hand from touching her as Mikk's index finger and thumb continued to play with her nipple, "Get your hands of me you pervert!" the young woman hissed, the Exorcist making a grab for the offending hand, but Ellen's slim pale fingers simply passed right through the man's wrist.

The young Exorcist growled in irritation. Her pink lips parting to invoke her Innocence without thinking-

Ellen cried out in pain when the Noah of Pleasure lifted her left hand up, only to slam it back down _hard_ in one swift motion, his lips twisting into an angry sneer. "Try again and I will destroy it for good this time." The man growled out through his clenched teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The look now flashing within the Noah's scorching golden eye reminding her to much of the monster that he had become back on the Ark…

Ellen swallowed and settled on glaring at the man above her. The young Exorcist's silver eyes flashing in defensive anger, then widening when the hand that had been cupping her breast moved down. The young woman's whole body stiffening, the Exorcist turned her head to fully look at the Noah of Pleasure, panic filling her eyes.

"Don't-!" Ellen choked back a cry of pleasure as his index finger slid across her clit gently, only pausing for a second to make one full circle, before traveling down further, the young woman sucking in a terrified breath and braced herself. Tyki Mikk's burning golden eyes narrowing and watching her intently as his index finger reached her wet opening, the man's finger only pausing for a second, before it slid slowly into her.

That burning ach between her thighs and the fire within her blood flashing hotter than it had ever been before at the new unfamiliar touch, the feeling of having something within her awakening a new burning and aching need within her very _core_.

The Noah's thumb moved to rub annoyingly soft against her clit as his index finger began to move within her achingly wet heat gently. The bastard's smirk pulling even wider as Ellen panted and moaned in want, before realizing what she was doing and trying to twist her hips away.

"I'll stop if you answer me _menina. _It's not a very difficult question to answer." The Noah leaned down again, kissing at her pale collar bone. The man's mouth burning a slow hot trail up the Exorcist's exposed throat.

"Are you a virgin?" Mikk purred against her neck as his lips continued their path up, finally stopping just below her ear. Ellen shivered and moaned. That ach and feverish heat demanding her to once again fine relief, but the young Exorcist had her pride.

It was already bad enough that she had shamelessly ground herself against her enemy and had found release, but Ellen Walker wouldn't lower herself to being a _dirty whore_ by answering this bastard's unnecessary question.

"Yes." She whimpered out not even a moment later, as the man began thrusting his finger in and out of her wet heat just a little harder. Ellen's hips beginning to move with the motion of the Noah's hand. The young woman hoping that Mikk would keep his word and leave her be…

Tyki Mikk chuckled darkly then and Ellen could feel his grin widening against her burning skin. His fingers withdrew from her and Ellen swallowed and fought to even out her breathing.

The Exorcist fighting back her body's desire for more. The need for more, the burning aching pressure between her bare pale thighs was almost _unbearable_. Ellen Walker had thought that the lust and need was bad before, but _this_, _this_ feeling eating away at her now was _much_ worse.

"Que sorte, porque eu odeio ter que dividir o que é meu..._ {How fortunate, because I hate sharing what's mine…}" _the man breathed against her skin, Ellen blinking in confusion, the young woman not understanding the man's words. Her silver eyes widened in alarm a second later when she felt the Noah's hard, and now free, erection press against her wet entrance.

The round head became seated against her, the tip of his thick hard cock sliding tightly into her and Ellen froze. The Exorcist's wide panicked silver eyes meeting the Noah of Pleasure's gold when he pulled back, a dark and lustful gaze burning into the frozen young woman wide silver.

Mikk's smile was truly wide and fiendish.

No. No he wouldn't. Tyki Mikk wouldn't _dare!_

The Noah's grin pulled even wider as realization of what was about to happen rose within the Exorcist's silver gaze.

It was now that Ellen found her voice. Her eyes narrowing in warning, her tone sharp as the young woman hissed angrily, "Mikk! Don't you dar-Ah!"

Ellen cried out as a horrid pain flared along her nerves, the pain overriding the pleasure, as Tyki Mikk thrust into her hard. His thick cock a tight fit and the young Exorcist whimpered at the burning pain, her right hand fisting into Mikk's white shirt, her vision blurring with unshed tears. The Noah of Pleasure leaned down to kiss her heated left cheek gently.

"Don't be so formal _menina,_" The Noah purred out oh so sweetly, his left hand rising to run his long dark grey fingers through her tousled chin length white hair, the man's lips ghosting across the shell of her left ear to breath hotly, "My name is Tyki."

* * *

**Translations.**

Menina = Girl

Querida = Darling

absolutamente de tirar o fôlego = absolutely breathtaking.

Que sorte, porque eu odeio ter que dividir o que é meu... =_ How fortunate, because I hate sharing what's mine…_


	2. Sin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Spoilers: **There will be some if you have not read up to chapter 205.

www . mangareader 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Timeline: **set between Chapter 171 and Chapter 172; "What Lies Hidden" and "An Announcement from G"

**Pairing:** Tyki Mikk x Fem!Allen Walker (aka Ellen Walker)

**Warning: **Het, Non-Con/Dub-Con, Minor (since Ellen is 16)

* * *

Shame. Anger. Sorrow.

_Pain_.

Bliss. Joy. Ecstasy. Lust.

_Pleasure._

In the last few moments Ellen Walker had felt them _all_.

Her silver eyes were lined with clear crystal tears. Her lower pink rose colored lip was pulled in just slightly, the young woman biting down almost hard enough to draw blood. The Exorcist brows knitted together as she fought not to whimper in pain, for the moment Ellen free from the lust that Komui Lee's blasted potion invoked within its victims.

An experimental jerk forward from the man pinning her to the floor ripped that pained whimper free however, a few tears breaking lose from her white eyelashes and sliding down her flushed cheeks and to the wooden floor of her hotel room.

The Noah of Pleasure breathed out a throaty chuckle. The man's free hand gently whipping away the wetness on the Exorcist's burning cheeks with a calloused thumb, before that same hand moved to once again run through her tousled wet white hair in a soothing manner. "Ah, don't cry _menina_…" The man whispered, his voice deep and thick with his lust and apology. "A virgins first time is always painful in the beginning. The good news," Ellen could feel Tyki Mikk's gold eyes burning into her, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes, not when she was like this. "Is that was the worst part."

Ellen Walker wouldn't look at him. Not when she was left feeling so open and vulnerable.

The young woman had known that the first time would hurt, the pervert didn't need to tell her that. Ellen was used to pain, she was an _Exorcist _and she could handle a little pain. Ellen just hadn't thought that it would hurt like _this_. The young woman wasn't used to _this_ type of pain. Ellen released her lower lip and forced a shaky breath into her lungs. Her right hand, which was still fisted in Mikk's crisp white shirt, tightened. Her slim right hand shaking against his chest, her left hand still held firmly to the floor by the Noah, her black fingers twitching.

The young Exorcist shook her head as those horrible sparks of pleasure flashing within her blood and the lust started to return. That horrible need rising once again and igniting that awful burning fire within her. Ellen shuddered as that burning ach between her thighs renewed.

Her body was once again on fire, that horrid ach burning between her thighs easing just slightly when the Noah jerked his hips forward again, his erection pushing up into her just a _little_ more, the painful sting all but gone now. "Just relax_ menina_, relax and let me have you." Tyki Mikk breathed out in a heated groan. "Deixe-me dar prazer, querida, deixe-me tê-la apenas uma vez…_ {Let me give you pleasure, darling, let me have you just this once…}_"

There was a flash of heated liquid pleasure within her lower belly as the bastard thrust _again_, the feeling making the young Exorcist choke on a horrible needing moan.

The bastard drew back his hips just a fraction then, before jerking forward hard, the hand pinning her left wrist to the floor flexing its grip as the Exorcist finally let out a pleasurable little moan. The throbbing ach between her legs was burning even higher in a wanton need for more, the young woman's body responding very favorably to the Noah's actions.

Mikk let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl at the needing moan torn from Ellen's parted pink lips. The Noah's hand moving from her white hair and down her bare side in a heated caress, before taking a hard hold of her lower thigh, right above her knee. Ellen's cheeks heating in embarrassment when the man pulled her right crème skinned thigh up and placed it high up on his broad black clothed hip.

At the same time Mikk shifted his weight forward, this in turn moving Ellen's body into a slightly different angle. "See _menina_, it's not so bad once you relax and allow yourself to enjoy it." The Noah purred in a breathless and ever so smug voice.

_Anger _burned forth, Ellen's silver eyes snapping open to glare burning fire at the man leaning over her, the Exorcist's pink lips pulling up into an enraged snarl despite that lust and need raging out of control within her. "You fucking _bastard_!" Ellen tried to hiss coldly, her eyes narrowing and her body shaking as the young woman tried to fight through the cloud of lust that was quickly taking over. "Get off me! Let me go!"

How _dare_ he do this to her! She was an _Exorcis_t, and he was a Noah! Her enemy! She was not some-some- _whore_ that he could take pleasure in just because he could! The twisted Noah _pervert_!

But then, Ellen had encouraged this by allowing herself to take pleasure from grinding against Mikk in the first place. She allowed herself to be weak by not being albe to resist the effects of the potion, by not taking care of her little _problem_ before hand in the shower, before this man, who had killed so many of her comrades, had the chance to take advantage of the situation.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you tried to kill my friends back on the Ark." Ellen whispered almost desperately, the young woman not sure if she was reminding the Noah of Pleasure of the advents of Noah's Ark or herself... "Or all my friends that you've murdered..."

The Noah's burning golden eyes narrowed, his mouth twisting into an amused smirk from that irritating grin of his. "Oh, don't be like that _menina_." Mikk said in a low tone, his golden eyes flashing hotly. "Let's not let hard feelings over past events get in the way of us enjoying ourselves, querida {_darling_}."

Another shallow thrust and Ellen couldn't hold back the blissful moan that was torn free from her lips, the new angle only making the Noah's actions feel even more pleasurable. "And let's not forget what _you_ did back on the Ark, Exorcist." The young woman turning her head to the left, her silver eyes came to rest on her restrained left hand. The Exorcist pulling and twisting it desperately, but the Noah's hold was like steel.

Fear of losing her weapon again made the young Exorcist bite her tongue on calling forth Crown Clown. Her clouding mind telling her that Tyki Mikk could, and most likely would, destroy it faster than she could invoke.

Ellen could feel that fire burning and raging to new heights, her willpower to resist wavering and almost crumbling as Mikk thrust again, harder this time, her petite frame trembling with the force. The Noah of Pleasure leaned down and the young white heard woman shuddered when she felt his lips ghost across the overly sensitive skin of her exposed throat. "I've been wanting to have you for age's _menina_, and here I find you _oh so_ eager that you're practically _begging_ for it."

Another hard thrust and the Noah groaned shakily against her neck, his hot breath burning her skin as the man exhaled a heavy pleasurable moan. Ellen could feel Mikk's grip on her left wrist loosen, Ellen realizing that this was going to be her last chance to pull her arm free from the Noah's hold. All the muscles in Ellen's body tensing, the young woman taking the chance and twisting her left arm free-

But then the Exorcist hesitated in attacking the man above her for just second-

_This was her only chance!_

Ellen had to take it, regardless of how much her body was burning and aching with desire to continue with this sinful act.

"Crown Cl-"

Ellen's second of hesitation cost her however, Tyki Mikk's now transformed obsidian clawed hand catching her left wrist in mid swing and mid invocation, the Noah wrestling her left arm back to the floor forcefully. "No you don't _menina_." The Noah hissed, cutting the Exorcist off and effectively stopping Ellen from summoning Crown Clown.

His long black fingers curled and pressed her black left wrist harder to the floor pointedly. The Noah laughing wickedly against her burning white skin, Ellen gasped when Mikk then nipped at her upper neck, just below her jaw. "Sorry about that _menina_, but you just feel so good and_ tão apertado {so tight}_, that I forgot myself for a moment." He breathed in a dark sultry tone, his lust heavy and thick in his voice.

The Noah nipped at her heated skin again before continuing. "But don't worry, minha pequena Exorcista _{my precious little Exorcist}, _it won't happen again." Tyki Mikk growled threateningly against her pale white throat.

The Noah shifting his weight again, his left hand moving from her thigh to burn a heated trail up her side, only to slide around her waist and pull her shaking hips into a deeper angle and their bodies closer together. "I think it's about time you stop playing hard to get, minha querida Músico {_my dear Musician_}, don't you?"

The Noah pressed his hard thick cock deeper into her aching wet heat, before withdrawing slightly. Ellen's will snapping when the man thrust back within her slowly, that horrible ach between her thighs driving away anymore thoughts of stopping Mikk, _her enemy_, from having his away with her. That burning lust exploding in sweet bursts of pleasure as the man repeated the action, only harder and pulling his erection a little further out. Tyki Mikk thrusting back within her smoothly and without breaking stride.

The young Exorcist's legs secured themselves around Tyki Mikk's broad hips with no further prompting. This giving Ellen better leverage and greater pleasure as this allowed Mikk's hard shaft to press deep within her aching heat every time he thrust. The Exorcist's breathing quickly becoming labored, Ellen's pale hips rocking and following Mikk's quickening pace easily, the young woman's body seeking a better angle, seeking greater relief from the lust that was now consuming her.

Ellen ground herself against the man leaning over her, the young woman demanding a harder rhythm, Mikk's hot thick cock sliding in and out of her, the friction igniting that horrid fire in her blood even more. Her body seeking a hard desperate pace as the young woman panted, her chest heaving as she fought to get air into her starving lungs.

Ellen's back arched and her head tilted back in pleasure filled bliss. Her right hand pulling roughly at the bastards white shirt desperately, for what, she wasn't sure. The buttons of Tyki Mikk's shirt easily giving under the rough treatment, the young white haired woman tugging and pulling until the pervert's shirt was completely undone. The Exorcist's pale fingers then running over the man's toned grey chest passionately, the young woman too far gone within the sinful act of sex to realize what she was doing.

A deep guttural groan from the Noah of Pleasure only served the make the frantic burning need within her burn higher, the Noah's hips now moving to join her body's heated and demanding rhythm. Tyki Mikk hissed through clenched teeth, the Noah soon fighting to slow their hard pace. Though the task was proving to be difficult with Ellen's body refusing to stop in its search for relief.

Mikk's golden eyes were once again burning into her half lipped silver, once Ellen's clouded silver returned to meet his lustful gaze. "Foder. Se eu tivesse conhecido você seria tão dispostos, eu teria feito isso mais cedo, menina. {Fuck. If I had known you would be so willing, I would have done this sooner, girl.}"

Ellen's pink lips remained parted as the young woman gasped and moaned, her silver eyes burning with lust and the only thought on her mind was getting what her body _so badly_ needed. Her heart was thundering within her chest, her blood rushing and burning through her veins in ecstasy.

The world around the young Exorcist was nothing but blurred colors, Ellen Walker felt nothing else but ecstasy and pleasure. Ellen's only coherent thoughts solely focused on the man above her and what he could give her in this moment. Tyki Mikk thrust into her harder, his grip on her pale thigh hard and bruising, the fingers of her left hand clenching into a fist as the fire threatened to burn her live.

Sparks of liquid heat flashed with ever thrust of the Noah's hips, blazing, twisting within Ellen's body, driving her mad and making her even more desperate to find her end. The young woman's bliss was almost at its peak, Ellen was _so close_ to that blessed end that she could _taste_ it on her tongue.

"Oh God-!" Ellen gasped in-between pants and moans. A hard bite to her left shoulder made Ellen choke back a needing whine. Her pale white skin flushed and burning, her back arching more and her hips pushed back against the Noah's, his hard shaft throbbing and twitching within her, Mikk's well-defined muscles straining to slow this horrible act that she was partaking in.

"Don't invoke your _God's_ name when you're with me, _menina_." Tyki Mikk hissed against her neck, his tone lined with a dangerous undertone. "The only name I want to hear," He continued in a smooth husky voice, another hard, barely controlled thrust following. "Is _mine_, leaving this pretty little mouth of yours, in a sweet cry for _more_."

Ellen moaned heavily and shook her head, her silver eyes burning into his flashing and hypnotizing gold as the man pulled back and finally managed to slow his thrusting hips and in turn delaying Ellen's ultimate pleasure. Tyki Mikk watching as she twisted and writhed underneath him. Her rose pink colored lips parting and the Noah's dark gray mouth twisted into that irritatingly smug leer of his.

"Mikk-! I-I'm so-close! Don't you dare-sto-p!" Ellen started in an angry growl, her voice heavy with lust and desperation, then breaking as a pleasure filled moan was torn from her throat. The Noah jerking his hips forward hard, a sharp jolt of pleasure burning way the threat that was just on the tip of her tongue.

"I told you to not be so formal, _menina_." The bastard purred oh so sweetly, his gold eyes flashing darkly and burning into her very soul. "Call my _first_ name, cry out my name as I make you _mine." _Ellen whimpered, Mikk thrust again, then the Exorcist cried out as that horrible ach finally, _finally_ broke for a second time.

Her whole body snapped tight, her silver eyes wide as the pleasure from her orgasm washed over her in intense waves, Ellen's mind lost in bliss. "Ah-! _T-Tyki_!" Her voice called out in a loud desperate scream.

Mikk's gold eyes were now burning with sinful satisfaction at hearing his name leave her parted lips. The pervert's gold eyes filling with a dark thrill at hearing the young Exorcist scream his name in her moment of utter fulfillment.

Tyki Mikk thrust a few more times, the man swearing a short moment later. Ellen's mind slow to comprehend exactly what was happening, the young woman still recovering from her orgasm and now cooling blood. The Noah groaned breathlessly in pleasure, his hips now jerking in shallow thrusts, heat blooming into existence deep within her heat as the bastard shuddered on top of her.

One, two pants of cooling air later found Ellen finally able to think clearly again. That horrible burning need and lust finally fading for good, leaving the young woman with only the heat from the man still pinning her to the cool wooden floor.

Ellen's pale white cheeks turning a dark burning red, her silver eyes widening and her heart clenching in terror as realization of what just took place came crushing down onto her. The young woman tensing when the _pervert _chuckled breathlessly, the bastard's own breathing labored, Mikk finally letting go of her left wrist and pulling back and away from her after a long moment. Ellen flinching as the Noah's waning erection withdrew from her in the process.

"Sorry about that _menina_, I got a little carried away." Tyki Mikk said, his deep and smooth voice sounding breathless, the man's words barely registering with the sixteen year old Exorcist laying unmoving on the floor. The Exorcist's pale chest heaving as Ellen panted and fought to even out her own breathing.

Out of the corner of her silver eyes Ellen could see the Noah's mouth twist into a frown as he fixed himself, his gold eyes narrowing at her still frame.

The Noah shifted; Ellen could _feel_ Mikk cautiously moving a little closer to her unmoving body, but Ellen was careful to keep her silver eyes on the ceiling, her heart still beating painfully within her chest.

"_Menina_? Are you alright? Ei, eu estou falando com você._ {_Hey, I'm talking to you.}" The Noah's tone was low, and for a moment the young Exorcist thought she could hear concern in his deep baritone, even if she couldn't understand most of his words. A strong hand reaching out to touch her and Ellen felt _rage_ burn deep within her chest, though Ellen couldn't deny that burning hunger to have this man touch her again…

To feel his rough finger tips slide over her skin and… and…

_Oh god. They just-_

_He just- and she-!_

Her left hand jerked up and off the floor, Ellen's pink lips twisting into an angry snarl. Her bare feet pushing her shaking body back and away from the man that had just took advantage of her. The young woman _needing_ to have distance between them. The Exorcist's silver eyes burning with mortification, Ellen's heart was twisting painfully within her chest and filling her with shame.

"_Crown Clown_!"

Tyki's dark lips pulled into a wide viciously amused grin as he rolled to the left, avoiding the white ribbons of her Innocence. The Noah was then on his feet and taking a few quick steps back and away from the obviously infuriated woman. "Now just a second _menina_-" The man started, his eyes narrowing and his hands rising in a placating manner.

Ellen was on her feet, her left hand raising in a shaky warning, her pink lips pulled back into an angry sneer. "You _fucking_ pervert!" She shrieked, her voice breaking and shaking with her humiliation. "How _dare_ you take _advantage_ of-of-!"

Tyki- No, _Mikk_ tilted his head to the side, one fine eyebrow corking up and the man's infuriatingly handsome face twisting into a look of amused confusion. Mikk's dark, long purple ponytail sliding over his broad shoulder to fall down his back as he shook his head and sighed in exasperation. Tyki Mikk's gold eyes once again starting to explore her exposed fair skin without consent. "Ah, but _menina_, I believe you took _'advantage'_ first."

Ellen's silver eyes narrowed and Crown Clown was once again wrapping white ribbons around her chest and hips. Ellen flinching at how stiff her body was becoming, her anger threatening to give way to her shame at this fact.

"That wasn't my fault! Komui and his god damned potion- I couldn't control myself you bastard! Why do you think I was taking a _cold_ shower?" Ellen hissed out, her pale cheeks heating as the young woman fought to explain her earlier behavior.

Ellen frowned darkly then, _why_ was she explaining herself to this man, this _perverted_ Noah bastard that had just basically _raped_ her?

Mikk paused, his gold eyes blinking sluggishly. The Noah looking genially confused for a long second, before the man's amusement was slowly bleeding out of that haunting golden gaze. Realization of what just took place, realization that she had just been _'playing hard to get'_ slowly dawning on him.

"_Menina_- " The Noah hissed out and Ellen shook her head, cutting the bastard off, her silver eyes narrowing. Mikk's guard was down; Ellen seeing the opening that the Noah was so obviously giving her…

She took one step forward and Crown Clown's white ribbons were shooting forward. Tyki Mikk jerked back and with two steps the man was gone, phasing threw the door and the dresser that the young Exorcist had pushed against it.

Ellen growled in anger. Her body shaking, she stood there for a long few moments before slowly sliding to her knees. Ellen's silver eyes slowly moving down to look at her trembling body. The young woman taking note of the already forming bruises on her hip and thigh, of the bite mark on her left shoulder. Her pale white cheeks darkening when her eyes fall upon the thin trails of red and white on the insides of her upper thighs.

_Shit..._

In just a few short hours Ellen Walker had not only disobeyed the Black Order by leaving HQ without her 'Watch Dog' Howard Link, but the Exorcist had also just committed treason by having sex with Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure…

Unprotected sex.

With the Noah of Pleasure.

And the perverted bastard had come inside her…

Terror and panic seized a hard hold of Ellen's heart as everything sunk in.

"_**Shit!**__"_

* * *

**Portuguese translations by BelleTiger BT! : )**

deixe-me dar prazer, querida, deixe-me tê-la apenas uma vez = let me give you pleasure, darling, let me have you just this once.

minha querida menina = my dear girl

minha preciosa Exorcista = my precious little Exorcist

tão apertado = so tight

Ei, eu estou falando com você. = Hey, I'm talking to you.

**Portuguese translations by HTranslator**

Minha querida músico = My dear musician

Foder. Se eu tivesse conhecido você seria tão dispostos, eu teria feito isso mais cedo, menina.

= Fuck. If I had known you would be so willing, I would have done it sooner, girl.


	3. Behind Closed Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray – Man

**Spoilers:** There will be some if you have not read up to chapter 205.

www . mangareader 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Timeline:** set between Chapter 171 and Chapter 172; "What Lies Hidden" and "An Announcement from G"

**Pairing:** Tyki Mikk x Fem!Allen Walker (aka Ellen Walker)

**Warning:** None

**Pairings:** Tyki/Ellen, Kanda/Ellen (sort of), and other pairings mentioned

* * *

One week.

Seven days.

Ellen Walker had been gone from the Black Order HQ for a total of seven days. The young woman having come home three days ago.

The young Exorcist stood at the edge of the training pits, her silver eyes blankly staring and her right hand holding her left forearm, her slim pale fingers absently moving across the smooth black skin of her arm. Ellen Walker unused to having her Innocence so bare, the young woman feeling uncomfortable and almost naked with it uncovered like it was.

The young sixteen year old was dressed in a pair of loose fitted black cotton pants and an almost sleeveless Chinese style white shirt. The shirt _just_ falling past the curve of her hips. Her straight white hair was currently pulled back into a short ponytail, a few snow white strands hanging loose around her face and ghosting across her pale neck.

She had been standing at the entrance of the training pits for some time, Ellen simply standing next to one of the stone pillars passively observing the only other person around. It was mid-morning and most of the European branch of the Black Order were busy going about their daily routines.

The Exorcist however was not where she was supposed to be, Ellen having managed to once again escape her ever present Crow shadow. The young woman fleeing poor Howard Link's company the second his back was turned.

Said man was no doubt beyond angry and looking for her this every moment.

The Crow should've known better then to turn his back on her, Ellen Walker was her Master's pupil after all. The young woman knew how to sneak and hide away (just as long as she didn't get lost in the process…) from even the most watchful eyes. It was a very useful skill the young woman had developed to escape some of the more _demanding_ debt collectors back when she had been with General Cross.

The young white haired Exorcist was already in a lot of trouble with Central for her disappearing act barely ten days prior, Ellen figured that another hour or so of freedom from Howard Link's dreadful paperwork _couldn't_ make it any worse.

So here Ellen was, standing at the training grounds and watching Kanda Yu swing his wooden training sword in vicious swings, the young man seemingly battling some invisible foe with extreme prejudice.

From the look of things, her fellow Exorcist had been at it for _hours_, _days_, maybe even the enter _week_ that Ellen Walker had been 'missing'. The only problem was that Ellen _wasn't really_ seeing Kanda Yu practicing down in the training pit.

The Exorcist was staring at Kanda Yu, but really only seeing-

The young woman shook her head firmly, her pale fingers gripping her black left arm now. Ellen's pale cheek darkening with a light blush, the young woman _very_ clearly picturing the one person she didn't want to think about.

The man that she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

Ellen had returned three days ago from her little week long trip to that small town. The young woman hadn't been at all surprised when she had gotten a nice long lecture from Chief Komui Lee once she had returned, then a second lecture from an aggravated Inspector Link.

Luckily her supervisor had let her get away with very little explanation on where she had been, and what she had been doing (where as Link wanted a detailed account), for the week she had been missing. This was no doubt because it had been his _fault_ that she had to leave HQ in the first place and the man knew it.

That, and the fact that he looked more than a little _busy_ and frazzled managing damage control from the effects of his stupid potion.

And also hunting down poor Lavi, who was currently making himself scarce.

Ellen had only seen her red haired comrade _once_ since returning to the Black Order. Not that she could really blame the Jr Bookman for hiding, Ellen remembered how crazy Chief Komui could get when it even _seemed_ like someone was showing any kind of interest in his 'baby sister', let alone when the circumstances were what they are currently.

Not that the bastard of a supervisor had anyone to blame but himself, though what Ellen would have _given_ to have seen the look on the blue haired scientists face when he was told_ who_ had been seen with his _precious_ little sister. That thought was quickly followed by remorse, Ellen feeling horrible for her green haired friend.

Though, Lenalee wasn't nearly as horrified over the events that took place ten days ago as Miranda was…

Komui Lee was such a _bloody idiot_.

If he hadn't made that stupid potion-!

The_ horrid_ potion that was supposed to increase everyone's _working drive_, but the bloody thing only increased everyone's _sex drive_. Increased it to the point that people had been almost '_going at it'_ in the halls.

Kanda Yu slid into another fighting stance, pausing for a long moment to steady his harsh breathing, before the young man grit his teeth and was once again moving. The young female Exorcist silver eyes narrowed, watching the eighteen year old move across the training pit gracefully. Ellen's pink lips pulling down into a deep frown as her eyes slid over his strong bare back.

Ellen's mind off handedly taking note that her fellow Exorcist wasn't nearly as built as a _particular_ Noah.

Ellen shook her head again, the young woman now beyond a little irritated with herself. The Exorcist shouldn't be having such a hard time _not_ thinking about the Noah of Pleasure. But it seemed that her mind kept wandering back to the man that had taken advantage of her and taken her virginity.

Ellen still hadn't figured out what she was going to do the next time they met on the battle field. She highly doubted Tyki Mikk would keep the _incident_ to himself, the man seemed to be the bragging kind. The bastard no doubt having already told _god knows who_ about his latest _conquest_.

That thought was even more horrifying than anything else.

She didn't want to think about what would happen to her if the Order Found out. All that Ellen wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was. It had been three days since Ellen Walker had returned home, and while everything seemed to be just _about_ normal, the young Exorcist couldn't help but notice the oddity of the _normal_.

Everyone was walking around and acting _normal_, like nothing had happened, but then the young Exorcist could see the underlying shame, the awkwardness and discomfort between the men and women of the European Branch of the Black Order.

And from what the young white haired woman had seen before she had fled, she could understand…

Ellen felt sorry for everyone involved, except for her supervisor, who seemed to be the center of everyone's annoyance and blame.

Ellen was thankful that she'd managed to escape the building before it had been put into lock down, and from what Ellen could see, Komui's _horrid _potion had run its course within everyone that had been effected.

The young Exorcist frowned deeper.

Yes, Ellen was _partly _thankful that she had managed to escape the Black Order's new HQ without too much trouble after ditching Howard Link, who had somehow escaped the _humiliation_ of the potion's effect.

_Damn__ that man and drinking his __stupid __water bottles!_

Though, thanks to Ellen's stealthy escape, the young woman had been put into a much more _complicated_ situation.

"Can I help you moyashi?" A deeply annoyed voice asked, the swordsman's tone conveying his displeasure at being stared at. Ellen blinked, her silver eyes focusing on the scowling young man that was now observing her out of the corner of his narrowed dark blue eyes.

The young woman folded her arms over her chest and fixed the Japanese swordsman with an annoyed look of her own. Ellen fought down her need to blush at being caught staring. Her silver eyes braking eye contact and looking to her right, the young woman pursing her pink lips together. "I was just passing by." She hissed out, hoping her tone came off sounding truthful enough.

Though this _was_ Kanda Yu, the_ jerk_ had this infuriating way of knowing when she was lying.

Ellen hadn't been just passing by, she had come to blow off some lingering _frustration _and work the rest of the potion out of her system- Which had to be the cause of Ellen's inability to get a particular Noah out of her thoughts.

The young Exorcist shook her head (she had been doing that way to much lately!) and Ellen grit her teeth in irritation when that heat flashed within her at just the _thought _of the Noah of Pleasure. The memory of her _enemy, _of that Noah bastard having his way with her like she was some _whore, _the events that took place ten days ago were still very fresh within her mind.

Kanda Yu's cold blue eyes fixed her with a doubtful look, his mouth sliding into a cold smirk. "Just passing by? You've been standing there for over fifteen minute's moyashi." The man said in an even tone, his ice blue eyes burning into her flashing silver and challenging her to argue.

_Damn_ this man and always being able to see through her!

Ellen growled, then drew herself up and marched down into the training pits with purpose. The young Exorcist not missing the narrowing of the swordsman's cold blue eyes. Ellen continued to walk passed the taller Exorcist until she was a good distance away from the man, until she was almost on the other side of the training field.

Kanda Yu continued to watch her with narrowed eyes, before his cold smirk pulled just a little wider. "I thought you were just passing by?" the blue haired Exorcist asked smoothly, his eyes flashing with mocking amusement at catching her in a lie.

Ellen didn't look at him, instead she proceeded to slide into a fighting stance and throwing out a hard punch pointedly, the young woman pretending that the jerks face was her target as she threw out a few more quick strikes.

Ellen was content to just ignore the swordsman for now. Her mind once again drifting back to the hotel without her consent, back to _Tyki Mikk_ and the bastard's sinful touch.

The young Exorcist frowned and threw another punch, the young woman trying to block out the fact that Kanda Yu was no longer training, the older Exorcist's dark blue eyes burning into her as Ellen fought not to look in his detraction.

"You're dropping your guard when you strike moyashi." The swordsman said in a bored tone, but then continued, amusement lining his voice, "I would say that you punch like a girl, but..." Ellen growled in irritation and turned to glare angrily at the jerk that was _suddenly_ standing much too close for the young woman's comfort.

Ellen gasped and fought not to take a step back, the young woman hating the idea of conceding _anything _to the other Exorcist, even if it was for the sake of her personal space. Though Ellen's refusal to take a step back seemed to only amuse the _jerk_ more, his mouth sliding into a wider smirk. The younger Exorcist again fought the urge to take a step back, instead she settled on fixing the man with an irritated look.

The bastard's blue eyes flashed haughtily at her and Ellen scowled before her lips twisted into a sly smile, her silver eyes flashing in challenge. Her left hand was then shooting forward, aiming to hit the jerk square in the chest.

Ellen had intended to make the arrogant jerk take a few steps away from her and prove that the way she punched was _just fine_, but what actually happened only fueled her anger even more.

Kanda Yu grinned almost evilly; the man shifting his weight onto his right foot, his right hand then easily taking a hard grip of her left wrist and then the pompous jerk twisted, using his right foot to pivot. The next second found Ellen thrown over Kanda Yu's shoulder and flat on her back, her silver eyes blinking in dumbfounded confusion, before they narrowed to glare up at her fellow Exorcist, who was now standing over her looking just _oh so_ pleased with himself.

Ellen's pink lips twisted into an enraged sneer. The young woman rolling over onto her stomach, pushed herself from the ground and was back on her feet before Kanda could get his guard up. The young female Exorcist swung and her right fist connected with the pretentious jerk's jaw _hard_.

Kanda Yu stumbled two steps with the hit, the look on the man's face telling the young woman that he hadn't expected the quick counterattack. Ellen's lips slid into a smug smile of her own, her voice filled with cold anger and self-satisfaction. "I am a girl, thanks for noticing, and I believe that I can hit just fine."

The Japanese swordsman growled in annoyance at her words, his dark eyes narrowing and meeting her own flashing silver. Ellen was the first to attack, the young woman charging and aiming a kick to the man's chest, though her attack was easily blocked.

The two Exorcists scuffled. Though, about twenty minutes later, Ellen hated to admit that the older Exorcist was much more skilled in hand to hand combat then her. And to add insult to injury, the bastard wasn't even trying to hit her!

Without her left hand invoked Ellen found landing a hit on a real target harder then she remembered. The young woman disheartened to realize that without Crown Clown summoned she had turned into quit a pathetic fighter. The feeling was made even worse with the knowledge that she used to be a pretty decent hand to hand combatant, back before her Innocence had evolved in to its current state.

Had it really been that long since she had practiced hitting a real target with her bare fists?

Had she really become that reliant on her Innocence?

Was that why Ellen couldn't stop Tyki Mikk from having his way with her? Why she had hesitated? Because her hand to hand fighting skills had become so rusty?

A few seconds after those thoughts entered her mind, Ellen found herself once again on her back…

The young woman engaged in a heated kiss with the jerk that was Kanda Yu. For a long second Ellen was lost in the memory of that horrid burning _need _and the act that was still so_ fresh_ within her mind. Ellen's mind lost within the memory of when the Noah had taken her, her mind drowning within the ghost of the pleasure she had experienced as-

It wasn't until Kanda's mouth was on her lower neck, sucking and marking her, that Ellen's body tensed with a deep feeling of _wrong_.

Ellen's mind snapped back into focus then, her silver eyes widening and the young woman pushed the other Exorcist away, though Ellen didn't have to push all that hard, because it seemed that Kanda had also come back to his senses at the same moment that she had.

The two Exorcists' were quick to put distance between each other.

Ellen's eyes narrowed as her right hand rose to rub at her now frowning pink lips, the young white haired Exorcist feeling beyond dirty, much dirtier then she had felt after having _sex_ with her enemy for some odd reason.

A few tense and painfully long moments past, with Ellen's silver eyes looking anywhere but at Kanda Yu, who at the moment was also looking everywhere but at her. The young woman's pale white cheeks were heating with embarrassment and horror at what had just happened.

The other Exorcist sighed heavily then, breaking the heavy silence, the man's dark blue eyes closing as he pushed himself to his feet. His eyes opening a moment later, and still the young man wouldn't meet her silver as they watched him, choosing to instead glare angrily at the far wall of the training pit.

So that was it? No blame, yelling or arguing about whose fault it was?

No snide remarks?

The break in routine was very unsettling. It was very much pissing her off for Kanda Yu to be acting so un-Kanda Yu-ish.

_All she wanted was for her life to go back to normal!_

Ellen's silver eyes flashed with her anger as the swordsman shifted his footing and flexed his strong shoulders in discomfort. "I'm sorry." He hissed out, his tone heavy with his own anger over his lack of control.

Ellen blinked, her simmering anger now gone, the young white haired woman caught off guard over the fact that _Kanda Yu_ was _apologizing_, for _anything, _and to _her _of all people!

Hell must have frozen over.

Ellen's stomach twisted into a tight knot as she realized that her life may _never_ be normal again...

The man turned on his heel and moved to reclaim his wooden training sword laying only a long few paces away from her still sitting form. Kanda Yu's dark blue eyes glancing in her direction, but still not meeting Ellen's silver. "I thought Komui's potion had ran its course, I thought I had it under control." He continued, apparently the pompous _jerk_ felt that he needed to explain himself. "But it seems that I was wrong. I apologize."

Ellen was at a loss for words, her pale cheeks heating to a light pink; it was easy for the young woman to understand what the other Exorcist was trying to get across. Ellen realizing that unlike everyone else who had been effected by the potion, Kanda Yu hadn't-

The white haired young woman slowly pushing herself to her own feet, her lips twisting into a small concerned frown, even as her cheeks burned an even darker pink. Her silver eyes watching her fellow Exorcist take a few steps away from her and out of the training pits.

"Kanda," Ellen found herself calling out, her cheeks tinting even darker in embarrassment at what she was going to say, that she was even _considering_ offering advice to 'Stick Up His Ass' Kanda.

Ellen Walker _greatly disliked _Kanda Yu, but even if she found him _annoying_ as hell...

The man stopped but didn't turn to face her. Ellen was sure that was as close to a sign for her to continue speaking as she was going to get. The young Exorcist swallowed back her embarrassment and dared to speak again.

"You know if-if you …" the young woman stumbled over her words. Ellen took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, her silver eyes fluttering down to look at the ground. Her hands fidgeting with her white sleeveless shirt, her black slip-on shoes shifting in the stand as the young woman shifted her weight anxiously. "You should go ask Komui for a mission." The white haired Exorcist finally got out.

Ellen knew the second the older Exorcist turned to look at her, his eyes fixing her with a hard calculating look and Ellen fought not to blush darker under his gaze. The young Exorcist forced her silver eyes up and stubbornly met the man's dark blue eyes.

"And what good would that do?" Kanda asked his tone lined with icy confusion. Ellen huffed and fixed the man with an irritated look. Was this man really_ that_ dense? Did he _really_ need her to spell it out for him?

"It gets better if…if…" A few wild gestures with her hands and Ellen sighed heavily, finding herself unable to say any words that went along the lines of _'it gets better if you swallow your pride and go fuck someone'_. The young Exorcist running her pale fingers through her now loose white hair uncomfortably.

Her hair that was no doubt an absolute mess no thanks to this _jerk_.

Despite her irritation over how stupid this whole mess was, Ellen found actually telling this annoying _jerk_, this _stuck up_ bastard, how to find some relief from the _fire _that Komui's infuriating potion invoked, harder then she thought it would be.

For the life of her, Ellen couldn't find any tactful away to say it.

Kanda Yu finally turned to fully face her, his blue eyes narrowing and flashing with understanding despite Ellen's inability to actually say the words. His mouth twisting into a deep frown as his hard blue glaze bore into her. Ellen's whole face threatened to darken with a deep mortified blush at the look in her fellow Exorcists eyes.

Ellen now realizing that in her completely_ irrational_ attempt to help her comrade, she had inadvertently told him that-

_That-!_

"And you know this how?" the jerk asked in an odd low tone, his gaze not once breaking from her shamed and panicked silver eyes. Ellen couldn't believe that she had let such a thing slip! And that_ asshole_! He must be getting some kind of twisted, sick _enjoyment _from watching Ellen blush in humiliation at her completely unintentional confession!

"That's not any of your business, you _bloody_ jerk!" Ellen hissed out, the young woman unable to keep her face from reddening more. The younger Exorcist storming passed the_ infuriating _and _irritating _jerk. The bastard let her pass him, the man actually taking a step _back_ and giving her plenty of room to pass by.

"_Go to hell_!" the young woman seethed as she moved past, her mortified silver eyes refusing to meet Kanda's dark blue.

"Whatever you say, moyashi..."

The white haired Exorcist shrieked in her horrified rage and stormed out of the training area. The young woman not really surprised (though even more horrified) when she stomped past a stony faced Howard Link; who was waiting for her just beyond the double doors that lead into the large indoor training grounds.

Her _'Watch Dog'_ wisely keeping his mouth closed and silently following the obviously furious young woman.

By the time Ellen had cooled down enough to not openly strangle a certain _someone_, especially when she saw the dark hicky the _conceded jerk_ had left on her neck, she had been issued a mission.

With none other than the 'K_ing of Jerks' _himself!

It was going to be a long, long few days.

Ellen opened the black folder that held the mission details. Her pink lips twisting down into a thoughtful frown as her eyes skimmed over the papers in her hands. The young woman content to ignore the presence of her three male companions, though Ellen didn't really have anything against Noise Marie. Howard Link and Kanda Yu on the other hand…

She didn't see why the Order had to send _three _Exorcists to find out why some of the Black Order's finders had been _arrested _for thievery.

She really didn't.

Ellen frowned deeper, her silver eyes narrowing as they came across a name, "Thief G?"

What kind of name was that?

* * *

I did not rewrite the entire Timothy part of the manga, only a very small part of it. It will be up as soon as I'm done rewriting that chapter.

Anyway please review! I like reviews…


	4. Touch of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray – Man

**Spoilers:** There will be some if you have not read up to chapter 205.

www . mangareader 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Timeline:** Set just after Chapter 183; "Just Have to Wash Your Face"

**Pairing:** Tyki/Ellen and reference of Kanda/Ellen

**Warning:** Sexual Harassment and Unresolved Sexual Tension (next chapter it becomes _resolved_!)

* * *

It hurt.

Ellen sighed miserably, the black fingers of her left hand pressing to the place that ached _just _enough to remind her that it was there.

The young Exorcist looked at her reflection within the large full length mirror. The sixteen year old's flesh bare except for her white underwear, garter belt, and her light tan stockings. Her pale right arm crossed over her chest and covering her breasts.

Her silver eyes narrowed hatefully as they continued to look within the full length mirror, the young Exorcist refusing to see that horrible shadow just to the right of her reflection. The shadow that had grown much more _vivid _since she had stabbed herself and the Level Four with Crown Clown.

It had felt like she was going to be swallowed by that growing _darkness_ within her, and for a terrifying moment it _had_ felt like she had been swallowed whole.

Her black fingers absently tracing along the blemish, the _mark_ that her Innocence had left her with. The mark starting at the top and to the left of her right breast, then ran all the way down to her abdomen. The discoloration of her pale milk colored skin was an even lighter white, it was almost a _true_ white.

The mark_, the scar_, ran down her skin in a jagged wound and almost reached her navel. Though Ellen found it hard to call _it_ a scar, even though there was nothing else she could call it, the skin wasn't rough or raised like a normal scar, from what Ellen could tell the mark was _nothing_ more than a discoloration of her skin.

But the young woman _knew_ better. It was a souvenir, a _reminder_ of what she was becoming.

Her silver eyes finally turning to glare coldly at the black shadow that was watching her from the mirror with its churning and disturbing white eyes. "You're creepy pervert, you know that?" The young woman found herself hissing under her breath, the Exorcist knowing that her words would fall on deaf ears. The horrible black and white shadow never did anything more than stand there, even so, it didn't have to stare at her while she dressed.

It was downright disturbing with how it just simply continued to _stare_ at the young woman.

The shadow seemed to smile wider then, though, Ellen was sure that it was just her mind playing tricks on her- That was until its hand moved (the stupid thing had never responded to her before!) to cover its eyes, an action oozing of amusement, the Fourteenth's shadow apparently getting some kind of warped entertainment from _mocking_ her.

The Exorcist would have broken the glass, and she really wanted to smash her fist into the reflective surface, but Ellen was sure that the orphanage would frown upon such an action.

Also Ellen didn't really want to explain the broken mirror to Link…

The young woman's pink lips pulled down into a deeper frown, the Exorcist forcing her glaring silver eyes away from the creep shadow (and the mark on her chest) so she could finish her task. Ellen choosing to simply ignore the lurking shadow of the Fourteenth for now.

But the young woman did throw a blanket over the mirror as an afterthought, because apparently the stupid perverted shadow was more than just a lurking reflection of the Fourteenth Noah, the blasted thing had a will of its own.

Ellen sighed as she reached out and grabbed her bustier, the young Exorcist quickly dressing now that she had some privacy; only once she was wearing the full of her 'disguise' did the young woman turn back to face the mirror again, the Exorcist removing the blanket.

Ellen yet again frowning at the sight that now greeted her silver gaze.

Her black and red lined Exorcist uniform was now folded and laid out neatly atop the single bed within the small room Ellen was currently occupying. The young woman had been given the room within the Hurst Orphanage so she could change her attire.

In the uniforms place was a nicely pressed white blouse, modest and buttoned up to the highest button. The collar of the white blouse reaching her mid throat, a red ribbon tied neatly at the base of the shirts collar adding just a little color to the otherwise plain white blouse. Also around her neck was a simple gold cross that hung on a long and thin golden chain.

Ellen's customary black slacks had also been replaced. A smooth cotton skirt now replacing them, its hem falling just below her knees. The skirt was a deep, deep blue and complemented her silver eyes and skin tone very well.

A nice pair of black shoes completed the overall picture of what could be considered a proper young lady. Ellen had to fidget a little with the clothes, considering that she was barrowing them from Ms. Emilia, who had been _blessed_ in the chest area more than Ellen herself had.

Her silver eyes took a quick glance at the lurking shadow of the Fourteenth, Ellen's eyes narrowing at the fact that the thing was still covering its eyes, though its smile was, if possible, even wider than before.

a moment later, Ellen Walker not amused when the shadow chose that moment to part its fingers and meet her angered look with a highly entertained swirling white eye. "I hate you." Ellen growled out softly, the young woman turning her eyes back to her reflection and choosing to ignore the shadow out of spite now.

The white haired Exorcist was ready for her '_mission'_.

Ellen's pale cheeks threatened to darken at the thought that she would have to leave the room now and allow others to see her dressed like this, but the young Exorcist forced her embarrassment away as she turned and finally opened the door.

Ms. Emilia was out in the hall waiting for her to exit the small room, Ellen was greeted with a kind smile when she stepped out into the hall. The older woman quickly adjusting the clothing a little, before nodding in satisfaction that the young Exorcist looked presentable.

Ellen took a deep breath to steel her nerves for the next part of this little mission. The young white haired woman following after the older blond and together the two women entered the room where everyone was waiting.

Timothy, _the little brat_, had the gall to whistle and then laugh as Ellen's cheeks heated a light pink, her silver eyes turning a hard glare on the grinning nine year old. The prioress of the orphanage stood from her chair and offered the young female Exorcist a truly thankful smile.

Ellen chanced a glance over to the far wall where Kanda Yu was frowning and looking off to the side, next to where the other Exorcist was leaning was a dark brown couch, where Howard Link and Noise Marie had chosen to sit as the small group waited for Ellen to change.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help, Exorcists." The old prioress said, her kind eyes mainly looking at the irritated Inspector.

Howard Link had been bullied into this little _side mission, _thanks to Timothy's refusal to leave until this small side matter had been taken care of and his _home_ was safe.

Once Kanda, Noise Marie and her had taken care of the level four Akuma, and had healed up a little, the prioress had come to them with a request for help. It seemed that young women in the area were being targeted and assaulted at knife point in the late evening. The assaults had been going on for three weeks, with seven victims so far, and the local police still had no evidence and no viable leads to who was behind the attacks.

"Central isn't going to be happy about this. This is a police matter, not something Exorcists should be wasting their time on." Link grumbled out, to which Ellen only offered an uncaring smile to the irritated Crow. The young woman didn't really care what Central thought, this was the only way to take care of this little_ mission_.

The _only_ reason that Central would have a problem with what was about to happen was because of the _unnecessary _risk to the Player, because if they lost the 'Pianist of Noah's Ark' then they wouldn't be able to fully use the Ark.

Though, Ellen was the only real choice they had for this mission. They couldn't really send Ms. Emilia or one of the nuns to be bait for this little operation. The risk was just too great for anyone other than Ellen.

It wasn't like Ellen would be without a weapon, the Exorcist was a parasitic accommodator after all. The young woman was confident that she could very easily deal with the attacker _without_ the aid of her Innocence, _especially_ when comparing her upcoming target with a level Four Akuma.

Naturally Ellen had been the first, and really the _only_ choice to send out on the streets as bait to lure the rapist into the open. So, really, Ellen couldn't see why everyone, mainly the Inspector and _surprisingly _Kanda Yu, were objecting to Ellen playing the bait.

Ellen sighed and listened to the Inspector line out _exactly_ how this mission was going to go. The young white haired Exorcist was _yet again_ reminded that she was not to play hero, that if Ellen felt like she was in any _real_ danger, then young woman was to use her wireless to call for them, that the Crow and her fellow Exorcists would only be a few blocks away.

Ellen _really_ wanted to smack the blond Crow. _She really did._

The young Exorcist had grown up on the streets up until Mana had taken her in when she had been seven, so Ellen knew how to take care of herself. Not to mention her '_Exorcist_ _training'_ with her master, and the fact that the young woman had Crown Clown, and that no_ normal_ human would be able to contend with the power of her Innocence.

Ellen Walker was far from being a _defenseless_ 'damsel in distress' thank you.

She didn't need anyone to save her from the likes of trash that she was going out to beat senseless-_captor_. The young woman had to remind herself that she was only to apprehend, not beat the bloody hell out of the assailant.

Though, if she just _happened_ to drag the bastard rapist back with a broken nose and beaten bloody, Ellen was sure no one would question it…

Once the sun started to fall and was nothing but a small light on the horizon (around when the attacks would usually take place) Ellen set out. The young woman not at all surprised that the streets were relatively empty and the people that _were _on the streets were finishing whatever they happened to be doing and heading home.

The young Exorcist quickly found playing the part of a _normal girl_ out shopping almost daunting. Because, really, when had Ellen's life ever been _normal?_

Ellen stopping to look at a window display of a small bakery. Ellen's silver eyes looking at all the baked goods, but for once not really seeing them or the Fourteenth's shadow that was lurking next to her frowning reflection. Her mind starting to drift and her pink lips threating to pull down even further.

Ellen's childhood had been far from normal, but _somewhat_ close to Timothy's life up until now…

Ellen had lived in an orphanage up until she had turned five. Though unlike Timothy, Ellen hadn't been lucky enough to have someone like the brats current, and soon to be former, caretaker. No, the nuns at the orphanage that Ellen had stayed at had been far from the kind, and somewhat silly, prioress.

The older woman reminded Ellen _so_ much of her beloved Mana that it _hurt_.

As _soon _as Ellen had been able, she had run away from the orphanage. Hating pretty much everyone, and anyone, for how she had been treated. Everyone that Ellen had met back then had treated her like trash, all because of her deformed left arm.

The only place that she could find to _somewhat_ belong to had been that circus, but even there, a place that welcomed the odd and the strange, could never be called her home.

But then a travelling clown and his mutt assistant had shown up at the circus one cold night just before Christmas. The man's dog had been the first thing ever to show that bitter little girl that Ellen had been any form of kindness.

Mana had taken her in shortly after, and not once had the vagabond cared about what her left arm looked like…

Ellen heart twisted sharply at her memories of her adoptive father, her arms aching to clutch Timcanpy to her chest.

It was a childish reflex that she had grown over the years of traveling with her master and having only the golden golem as any kind of comfort. Though Tim wasn't with her now; Ellen had to leave her masters golem back with her fellow Exorcists and her annoyed 'Watch Dog'.

Ellen's thoughts snapped back into focus when someone bumped into the young woman hard, and if it hadn't been for her excellent reflexes, the Exorcist would've lost her balance and fallen to the cold stone ground. Her silver eyes blinking and turned to meet the apologetic eyes of the stranger that had run into her.

The brown haired gentleman was stammering out apologies as he removed his hand (he must have grabbed her to help steady her, Ellen cursed herself as she hadn't even noticed the man touching her!) from her upper left arm, the man asking the young woman standing before him if she was alright.

But Ellen wasn't really listening to the man's words, her instincts on high alert now. The young man, who continued to offer apology after apology, was giving her a _bad_ feeling deep in her gut. Similar to the _feelings _that she used to get shortly before her time with Cross had ended.

That creeped out feeling Ellen used to get when her master would send her out to buy more liquor, or when she had to work in the _current_ bar that her bastard of a master owed money too. The men in those places would always give her that same _bad_ feeling in the pit of her stomach, make her feel dirty and in need of a steaming hot shower to decontaminate herself.

Ellen's _'sleeze ball radar' _was most _definitely_ going off. That gut feeling becoming much worse when the soft spoken young man offered to walk her home in a nice gesture for so rudely bumping into her.

_And he had touched her too!_

The Exorcist had to resist the urge to run back to the orphanage and submerge her whole left arm into a bath of bleach. This man was giving her the creeps!

The man was around his early twenties, dressed nicely in a higher class suit (not a noble, but someone of high standing) and easily projected a well groomed and respectable image. His short dark brown hair nicely combed, his eyes a dark _cold_ blue- His eyes were his _tell_; the way that he looked at her, like he wasn't really seeing her as a person, the way that they flashed as he discreetly looked Ellen over like she was nothing more than a piece of _meat_.

The way that he _moved _was also a tell that the experienced poker player's sharp silver eyes picked up on; the way his fingers twitched at his sides and his body tensed in vile anticipation and eagerness.

He was nothing but an _animal_ hunting for its _prey_.

The young Exorcist fixed a polite smile on her pink lips and accepted the offer in an airy giggle of gratitude. Her silver eyes watching and gauging as the young man took her bags, which were filled with oddball things that she had bought on a whim, and asked her to lead the way to her home.

The sixteen year old's guard was up as she led the man off in some random direction. Ellen's mind running through the man's possible means of attack. He wouldn't chance an _attack_ out in the open, so when Ellen came to a rather wide alleyway, she turned into it. The man following, but never making his move.

The young Exorcist fought not to frown too deeply as they came to the end and emerged on the next street over. Her mind cursing the man, _the pervert_, for not attempting to attack her when she had given the man a very _clear _opening.

Ellen's silver eyes then landed on a church across the street. The Exorcist realizing that she didn't recognize the old rundown building, which meant that she had somehow gotten lost.

_Already_.

Though, the young woman didn't miss it as the man's mouth twitched into a small revolting smile out of the corner of her eye. "So you live close to the old church?" the man asked, his voice betraying very little as his eyes turned to look at her.

Ellen nodded and turned her head way from the bastard standing a few steps to her right and behind her, the Exorcist taking note that this street was deserted, no doubt the _perverted bastard _had already taken notice of this fact. The young Exorcist also took note that there was very little light, the sun having set and the street lights on this particular street very few.

Ellen's lips parted to offer this pervert a verbal answer to his simple and _seemingly_ innocent question, but the Exorcist never got the chance, because the man suddenly dropped the bags he was holding. The young woman heard them hit the ground, _heard_ it as the bags contents (which was mostly food) scattered.

Ellen heard him pull something from the pocket of his long coat; the young woman preparing herself, pivoting on her left foot to face the bastard that had_ finally_ decided to make his move- The young Exorcist's silver eyes widening and her pink lips parting in surprise at the sight that greeted her.

The pervert's now _lifeless_ blue eyes were wide, his mouth falling open in an attempted to speak, though the only thing that came out of the man's mouth was a thin trail of blood that ran down to his chin.

Though the sight of the small knife in the pervert's right hand wasn't much of a surprise. The police report that she had been provided with by Ms. Emilia's father had noted that the attacker threatened all his victims with such a weapon.

No, what _really_ surprised the young Exorcist was the _hand_ protruding from the man's chest, and the fact that there wasn't even a speck of blood besides what was coming out of her would be attacker's mouth.

"Why, hello_ menina_." A deep and _very_ familiar voice spoke up then, calling the white haired Exorcist's attention to the man standing _behind_ the pervert. Ellen taking a step back as the rapist, that was now definitely dead, fell to the ground with a _thud_.

Her silver eyes rose from the unmoving body to meet Tyki Mikk's flashing golden eyes. "I hope you don't mind me freeing you of your… _companion_."

The Noah of Pleasure simply stood there, _calmly_, within the dark alley like nothing was at all _wrong _with the fact that he had just killed (even if the pervert had been a rapist) someone.

It took Ellen a long moment to collect herself, her brain slowly registering that _yes_, it was indeed the Noah of Pleasure standing before her, and with that vexing smile of his plastered on his frustratingly handsome face, and not her imagination.

Once the young white haired woman's shock lessened, Ellen's silver eyes took note that Tyki Mikk was dressed in some kind of odd white and black outfit that Ellen had never seen the man wear before.

Another long second and the Exorcist's brain finally let her proses even more, like how Mikk's white long coat did a _horrible_ job covering his toned chest, and that the man's black leather pants didn't leave much to the imagination-

Ellen quickly squashed those thoughts before they could go any further.

The young woman frowned deeply, then decided on fixing the Noah with an irritated look. "What are you doing here Tyki Mikk?" Ellen said in a cold unfriendly tone, the young woman trying to convey her crossness over the Noah interfering with her mission.

Tyki Mikk sighed in exasperation at her tone of voice, shrugging his broad shoulders and shaking his head in a manner that conveyed amused disbelief. "Can't I at least get a hello _amor _{_love_}? I came all this way to see you after all..."

Ellen intensified her glare, the young woman bristling even as her pale cheeks started to heat for some unknown reason. The Exorcist feeling her heart twist in panic as Ellen realized that her comrades were somewhere close by. The young woman hoping that the Noah wasn't going to bring up what happened between them almost four weeks ago.

"Then you wasted a trip, Mikk." The sixteen year old speaking in a dismissive tone. The young white haired Exorcist hoping that the Noah would take the hint that she _didn't_ want to talk to him. "Unless you want to fight, I suggest you be on your way."

Mikk merely offered her a wider smirk at her words, his gold eyes straying from Ellen's silver to take in her current appearance. The young woman's arms crossing over her chest as the bastard's golden gaze took in her currant dress with judging eyes.

Mikk's eyes narrowed and the man took a step closer, over the dead body like it wasn't even_ there_, and slowly made his way around her, the bastard staying an arm's length away from the irritated young woman.

The bastard was slowly _circling_ her and Ellen had the distinct feeling that she was being mentally undressed in the process. The young woman frowned even deeper when she realized she had just traded one_ pervert_ for another.

"I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so informal, _menina_." The Noah of Pleasure said, the man's tone approving of her new attire. "Acho que gostei do seu novo visual. _{I think I like your new look.}" _Tyki Mikk purred out lowly, once again Ellen unable to understand the bastard's words, but the tone of the Noah's voice causing a hot shiver to race along her pale skin.

Ellen frowned deeper, her pink lips parting to tell the Noah of Pleasure that she wasn't very fond of being circled like she was some kind of defenseless prey, or the heated look she could now _feel_ burning into her back- But her words quickly died on her tongue at the Noah's next action.

The perverted bastard came to a sudden pause behind the young woman, Tyki Mikk taking a gentle hold of the back of her dark blue skirt and _lifting _the fabric up in one smooth motion.

Exposing the horrified young woman's backside.

"Ah, a garter belt even! You definitely went all out on your new outfit, _menina_, how lovely. ~" The Noah exclaimed with a whistle and an impressed tone lining his voice, Mikk's deep baritone filled with shameless enjoyment of his current _view_.

The young Exorcist's pale cheeks heated to a dark pink, the young woman spinning and slapping the Noah's hand away from her skirt harshly. Ellen's silver eyes flashing with mortification that this man was being _that_ bold, that Mikk had _actually_ just tried to look _under_ her skirt!

_That the Noah of Pleasure _had_ looked under her skirt!_

Tyki Mikk actually had the indecency to like _insulted_ that the completely and utterly embarrassed Exorcist had slapped his hand away, the bastard straightened himself from his bent position and chuckling in perverse amusement at the look on her face. The Noah of Pleasure's burning gold eyes once again looking her over as the man offered her a charming smile.

"Absolutamente encantadora. _{absolutely charming.}" _The pervert breathed out huskily, the young Exorcist fighting with herself not to shudder at the lustful leer in the man eyes. "Though, seeing you like _this,_ doesn't begin to compare to the last time that I saw you, querida."

The memory of the _last time_ that she had seen the Noah of Pleasure came forth, the young woman's body reacting accordingly. That _awful _memory when this man had taken her coming forth and causing Ellen's body to ach hotly for this bastard's touch.

That sinful heat and horrid ach between her thighs starting to renew at the memory of that horrible deed. Ellen's cheeks burning even darker as the young woman tried to push those kinds of thoughts aside. The sixteen year old trying to focus on the fact that this man, _her enemy_, had just killed someone right in front of her.

But then, the man had been a rapist. He had rape _seven_ women just within the last three weeks, there was no telling how many more would have had to suffer if the man hadn't been dealt with. The darker side of the young woman secretly pleased that the Noah of Pleasure had killed him so _ruthlessly_.

"Ah, so tell me _menina_," Tyki Mikk started, his voice smooth and sinful to the ears. The man moving to stand between her and the cooling body that lay lifeless on the ground. Tyki's gold eyes burning into her wide silver, his eyes flashing with a very odd, cold, and threatening emotion that the young woman was sure she had seen _somewhere_ before. "What are you doing out on the street at such an incessant hour?"

But for now, the young woman couldn't place the dark look within Mikk's burning golden eyes, even while Ellen could feel her heart beat increase in an even odder excitement that he was regarding _her_ with that look.

"Why are you out so late in the evening, with this poor gentleman here," The Noah gesturing in the direction of the man he had killed with a jerk of his head, his eyes never leaving hers. Mikk's frustratingly handsome face twisting with displeasure as the words left his mouth. "And dressed like _that_?"

Ellen blinked, and then the young woman gathered her wits. Her silver eyes glaring at the Noah _pervert_ before her once again. When she spoke her voice was lined with ice. "I don't think that's any of your business, Mikk."

It was the Noah's turn to narrow his now flashing golden eyes; his smile waning _just _slightly at her words. His gold eyes continuing to meet her cold silver in a calculating look, before the man shook his head and chuckled in what sounded like forced amusement. Tyki Mikk's smile twisting into a sly smirk after only a moment, his voice dropping in pitch and becoming a sensual purr. "I thought we had come to an understanding, _menina._"

The Noah took a long step forward, Ellen's skin prickling at the danger of this man getting so close, the young woman taking a step back. That horrid _need_ raising and filling her with that wicked and shameful desire, Ellen's silver eyes now unable to pull away from the scorching and demanding gaze of the Noah. Her heart now beating so loudly in her chest that the young woman was _sure_ the bastard could hear it as he closed in on her.

"So tell me, minha querida _menina {my dear girl}_, because I am only going to ask one more time." Mikk's gold eyes flashed dangerously, warning the young Exorcist that she should answer him this time. "Where were the two of you off to so late at night, when you'd only just met?"

The young woman fought down a shiver at the man's tone, her mind slow and heavy with all the conflicting thoughts that were suddenly buzzing around within her head. Ellen's pink lips parting to say_ something_, but her voice was momentarily lost to her.

But then Ellen's mouth snapped closed as something dawned on her.

Ellen's silver eyes widening and then narrowing in confusion. Why was the Noah asking her such a question? And more importantly, how did Tyki Mikk know that she had just met the man that he just _murdered_?

The only way this man could've known that they had just met, was if the Noah of Pleasure had been-

Her embarrassment over the fact that she has having less than pure thoughts about this man forgotten as a very important fact had just come to light. "You were following me." The young woman spoke beneath her breath, her words more of a statement than anything else. "Have you been _stalking_ me, Tyki Mikk?" the Exorcist hissed out, her silver eyes narrowing even more in accusation.

The widening of Mikk's sinful grin the only confirmation that the young woman needed.

His gold eyes narrowed in disapproval as Ellen took another step back. The idea that this man had been following her was unnerving, Ellen Walker confused at the blatant fact that Mikk had been _stalking_ her and he didn't even have the decadency to deny it. Her silver eyes were no doubt filled with her confusion, the young woman not understanding why the Noah of Pleasure would be following her-

How long? _How long_ had the Noah been around and watching her?

Why would he be stalking _her_?

"Why-" Ellen gasped as the Noah was suddenly _right_ in front of her, his haunting and burning golden eyes locked on her silver, his grin wide and wicked. One strong hand rose up and Ellen flinched as his long dark gray fingers took a hard hold of her chin, keeping the young woman facing him.

Mikk leaned down, the man's face suddenly just _inches _from hers as he tilted her chin up. "What's wrong _menina_? If your lonely, minha amor_ {my love}, I _could keep you company for the rest of the night." Tyki purred out darkly, the Noah's words spoken in an almost hungry growl. The man leaning in just a little more, his mouth almost brushing against her trembling pink lips, his darkly burning golden eyes demanding- demanding what, Ellen wasn't sure.

Ellen's petite frame was trembling, her heart was in her throat.

Dear god…

Tyki's mouth was _so close _that he was almost _kissing_ her. Ellen fought back a needing moan as she realized that they hadn't _actually_ never kissed. That the only person Ellen had _ever _kissed had been that jerk, Kanda Yu.

After her last meeting with Mikk, Ellen had allowed herself to realize and except that she had always found the Noah of Pleasure attractive; though now her mind wouldn't let her un-realize this fact. The young Exorcist couldn't deny that she found Tyki Mikk handsome, or how her body ached for him to once again touch her, for the pleasure that he could-

What the hell was _wrong_ with her?

Ellen Walker did _NOT_ like Tyki Mikk that way! He had simply used her when she had been venerable! This man had raped her, just like how the man the Noah had just killed assaulted his victims!

Kissing was an intimate act a young woman only partook in with her husband or lover- The Exorcist didn't want that! Not with anyone and definitely _not_ with _Tyki Mikk_!

Her hands rose to push this man, _this Noah_, away from her. Ellen's mind reeling and her skin burning with that _blasted _need and desire to let this man touch her. Though she never got the chance, because the second her hands came to rest on his exposed chest, his sinful lips closed what little distance had between his mouth and hers.

The young Exorcist's mind went blank the second Tyki Mikk took her lips into a heated and burning kiss. The man growling in hunger as the hand that had been at her chin slid to cup her hot cheek, the Noah's other arm moving to her mid-back and pulling the frozen Exorcist closer.

Ellen's eyes widened and it felt like her thundering heart had skipped a crucial beat the moment their mouths met in the horribly intimate touch. That terrible fire flashed and burned along her skin, the young woman feeling shame twist within her stomach, shame at feeling that ach between her legs burning in sinful need of her enemy's touch, her body now d_emanding_ relief.

Never _once_ had Tyki Mikk been so merciless in his advances. Yes, the bastard was _always _making jeering comments and was _always_ letting his hands roam when they were in the middle of a battle, but Ellen had been _positive _that it was nothing beyond the Noah amusing himself at her expense.

Never once had Ellen thought the man was _serious_ in his advances toward her, the young woman just knowing that it was all some kind of twisted game to him. And the thought that it could be more than that was _terrifying_.

It _couldn't_ be more than that, more than a game, because they were bloody _enemies_! She was an Exorcist! He was a _Noah_!

_He had tried to kill her, she had tried to kill his Noah!_

Ellen had been able to handle his advances fairly easily before now, because they had been nothing new, she had dealt with worse when she had been under Cross's care…

But then Komui had to unleash that _humiliating_ potion of his. The young woman had settled on the fact that the Noah of Pleasure had simply taken advantage of the situation. That he had seen Ellen as nothing more than a means to a horrible and sinful end. The Noah had seen her as nothing more than a _whore_, a harlot that he could use without care.

But then, _why_ was he_ kissing _her?

To her knowledge,_ those_ types of women were never kissed. The _act_ of sex was supposed to be detached, meaningless, and impersonal. A kiss was far to _intimate_.

The young woman's mind came back to her when suddenly Ellen found her back pushed up against a cold stone wall. The Noah's kiss was hot and heated, the intensity of it _alone_ threatened to undo her, break her with the doubt that it filled her with.

_When had they moved back into the alleyway?_

Ellen's eyes stung with confused tears as the young woman found that she was returning the kiss, the Exorcist horrified to realize that the Noah of Pleasure was between her parted thighs, her skirt now hiked up and exposing her stocking covered legs that were hooked tightly around the bastard's strong hips. The dark blue skirt pulled up so far that the tops of her sheer stockings were visible; the clasps that attached her stockings to her guarder belt could also now be seen.

Ellen's shaking right arm wrapped around Tyki Mikk's neck, her gloved left fisted in the Noah's white jacket, one of the pervert's hands gripping a pale thigh and the other freely roaming _every__where _it pleased.

The bastard finally pulled away from her lips, his gold eyes burning with lust and desire. The young woman now fought to get air back into her aching lungs; Ellen panting and moaned softly as another lustful shiver racked her body when the young woman felt the hard bulge in the man's pants press up harder against her damp panties, the white fabric uncomfortably wet.

A hard shiver racked her petite body as the Noah's free hand moved up; his dark gray fingers working the first few buttons of her blouse lose before Ellen could even think to stop him. The young Exorcist just now realizing that the red ribbon that had been at her throat was long gone-

Her silver eyes spotting it back out on the street, along with her wireless, her gold earring.

Ellen hadn't even noticed them being removed!

That horrid fire burning even higher within her when Mikk moved to kiss and bite at the smooth skin of her throat that he had exposed, his experienced fingers working even more buttons loose, giving the Noah even more pale skin to explore.

It was now that Ellen managed to gather herself _just_ enough to comprehend that she really needed to push this man away, that she needed to summon Crown Clown before someone saw them together.

Ellen wasn't stupid enough to think that any of this- the kissing, the needing hunger, the sexual advances- was real, that any of it meant anything to this perverted bastard. This was a game to break her, to strip the Exorcist of any dignity and pride she had left after he had taken her virginity-

The young woman had been so _horrified_ after their last meeting, once realization had dawned on just what the _white_ running down her pale thighs had been. That the white mixed with the red of her virginity had been the Noah of Pleasure's _seed_.

Ellen had been terrified because Tyki Mikk had cum_ inside _her, the young woman had been horrified that the perverted bastard hadn't pulled _out_, that he had released inside her and the Noah hadn't bothered to use any form of protection. And _foolish_ Ellen hadn't been on any kind of birth control, even though her master had told her she should be.

(Having to listen to General Cross give her the 'sex talk' had been one of the most horrifying and embarrassing moments of Ellen's life thus far, _including_ the incident with Komui's potion _and_ now. Combined.)

The first few moments after Mikk had fled her hotel room had been _beyond_ terrifying.

The thought that she might- That she could-

The air around her abruptly chilled, the young woman's thoughts pausing, Ellen _hesitating_ on summoning her Innocence _again_, even when she had the very clear opening to attack.

Ellen's silver eyes fluttering down to meet Tyki Mikk's gold. Ellen beyond confused as to why the man had suddenly stopped, the young woman not understanding why the _bastard_ had suddenly gone so _still_. Every muscle within the Noah of Pleasure's body was tense, the man's grip on the Exorcist's exposed thigh bordering on painful.

Mikk's gold eyes were filled with that same horrible, cold, and _sharp_ emotion from before, yet somehow the bastard's eyes still _burned_ with lust. His eyes were narrowed in concealed rage and fixed bitterly on the pale skin of her exposed collarbone.

No.

Tyki Mikk was glaring in _fury_ at the place where Kanda Yu had _marked_ her.

His scorching golden eyes rose to look into her widened silver, the man's mouth twisting into a wide and _very _dangerous smile. "Tell me _menina_," the Noah hissed out, anger lining his harsh tone, the man demanding Ellen to answer him. It was _now_ that Ellen could finally place that odd cold look that she could now clearly see burning within the Noah's eyes.

"_Who touched you_?"

The look within the Noah of Pleasure's eyes was _jealousy_.

* * *

**Portuguese Transtaltions by BelleTiger BT**

Acho que gostei do seu novo visual = I think I like your new look

Absolutamente encantadora = absolutely charming

minha querida menina, = my dear girl

minha amor = my love

Menina = Girl


	5. Counter Attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray – Man

**Spoilers:** There will be some if you have not read up to chapter 205.

www . mangareader 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Timeline:** Set after Chapter 183; "Just Have to Wash Your Face" and before Chapter 189; "Voice of Judas"

**Pairing:** Tyki Mikk x Fem!Allen Walker (aka Ellen Walker)

**Warning:** Graphic M/F Het, Fingering, Oral, Dub-Con, and Minor (because Ellen is 16).

* * *

_Jealousy._

He was _jealous_.

Jealousy was burning within that haunting golden gaze; it raged and filled the air around her with a chill that bit into the Exorcist's skin. Ellen fought to breath under that heavy frost that was all around her. The young woman's lungs aching with the effort to breath in such a dangerous cold.

Tyki Mikk was jealous with just the _idea_ that Ellen Walker might have been with someone else. The Noah of Pleasure was looking at her with a possessiveness that shook the young woman down to her very core.

But yet that terror that danced along her pale skin and raised goose bumps in its wake didn't stop her pink lips from opening. That horrid and soul chilling panic didn't stop her from speaking words that Ellen really shouldn't be saying to a man that was looking at _her_ with such a possessive look.

"You want to know who touched me?" Ellen hissed out, her silver eyes flashing coldly. The young woman's voice low and harsh, barely above a whisper. The Exorcist now pushing at the Noah's chest, demanding to be put down. "How dare you ask me such a thing, _Noah_."

All that Ellen could focus on was how this _Noah_ was making an irrational demand to know something that wasn't any of his _business_. She was not his _property_, she did not owe this bastard any form of loyalty. He had forced himself on her, this man had no _right_ to expect her to not be with other men just because he had taken her virginity.

_Tyki Mikk had no right to be jealous!_

"Let me go, Mikk." The young woman whispered in an unemotional voice. Ellen's heart was frozen, the blood in her veins just as cold as the air around her. Her mind was screaming something, screaming that she needed to _run_, that she needed to _get away_!

Ellen's rational mind was screaming of the danger that she was in, that Tyki Mikk was now dangerous in more ways than one. That this_ threat_ was far too great, that this man, this _Noah_ that was looking at her with _those_ eyes would destroy her, ruin everything that she had worked for.

_Ellen Walker couldn't let that happen._

That desire within her was still burning strong, but Ellen couldn't let herself feel it. She _couldn't_ let herself be weak when this kind of danger was so close. Ellen Walker was far from being weak. Ellen _knew_ how to defend herself from the threat that this bastard posed.

The young woman needed to make this man understand, that this, that _everything_ that had happened between them had been a mistake. That the fact they had sex almost four weeks ago didn't change anything, they were still _enemies_.

Mikk needed to understand just how _ludicrous_ he was being.

"You have no right to ask me such a personal question, Tyki Mikk." Ellen hissed out coldly, the following demand even colder. "Let. Me. Go."

The Noah of Pleasure's intense and sharpening golden eyes narrowing at her words. The young white haired Exorcist could see his very _being_ start to darken in outrage, it was unnerving her. The man's dark smile now bordering on vicious. "_No right_?" Mikk growled out, his voice low and sounding down right affronted at her cold denial.

Mikk pressing her petite frame harder to the cold stone wall, his long dark grey fingers strengthening their grip on the young woman's pale skinned thigh. The Noah holding it in its place at his hip, her other foot barely touching the ground. The man's other hand holding her left arm in an almost bruising grip now. "I think you've misunderstood what's going on _menina_. _I_ _have every right_-"

Ellen's lips parted again, her voice cold, colder than the air around her, the young woman cutting the bastard off before he could finish speaking. "Does that bother you, Tyki Mikk?" The Exorcist spoke coldly, ignoring the gnawing fear in the back of her mind hissing warningly that she was in danger of awakening that _beast_ within the man restraining her if she didn't stop antagonizing him.

The Exorcist's silver eyes narrowing and her pink lips twisted into an unfeeling but cold smile, because All that Ellen would allow herself to focus on was how she had to push this man away. The young woman refusing to look away from the Noah of Pleasure's burning and hard golden gaze.

Looking away would show weakness, looking away would give her bluff away.

"Does it bother you? That I've been with someone _else_?" The words past her lips in a mocking purr, Ellen pressing on. The young woman knowing that her words would make it very clear, make it so utterly clear that there was _nothing_ between them that this bastard would have to release her, then they could go back to being enemies.

Everything could go back to being _normal_.

Why was there a sick weight settling heavily within Ellen's stomach at the thought of everything, her life, going back to normal? It was what she wanted, wasn't it? Ellen Walker _didn't_ want her life to change, she was happy with how everything had been before this bastard had taken advantage of her moment of weakness.

"What made you think that I _wouldn't_ be with someone else? I was _drugged_, you took advantage of me. I owe you no form of _loyalty_." Ellen continued, the Exorcist trying to ignore the fact that Tyki Mikk's person seemed to be loosing that overshadowing darkness, the man's features taking on a more probing look instead of looking so vicious. The Noah's golden eyes slowly loosing their burning and predatory sharpness when she had started lying about being with another man.

The Exorcist feeling like the more she spoke, the more her bluff was becoming transparent. Still, Ellen pressed forward.

"_I'm_ an _Exorcist_, _you're_ a _Noah_…" The look that now flashed within the bastard's eyes making the young woman trail off. The Noah's enraged smile twisting into a wide and truly sly smirk, his anger vanishing and his jealousy waning, being replaced with sly amusement and dear she think it, _relief_.

Tyki Mikk was then leaning in and Ellen was quick to turn her face to the left.

The young woman escaping another kiss.

Instead of kissing her lips, the Noah of Pleasure placed a gentle kiss to her pale right cheek. The man chuckling lightly, the hands that had been holding her arm and thigh with a near bruising grip loosening their hold. Mikk's eyes narrowing and his hand slid up her arm to cup her left cheek.

Ellen found herself flinching at the gentle touch. Her silver eyes narrowing, but the young woman didn't fight the Noah when he turned her to face him. His golden eyes looking into her silver and his smile widened. "You're bluffing _menina_." The bastard's grin widened as the man's forehead came to rest against hers. "I'm still the only one that's had you, isn't that right_ amor? {love?}"_

His callused thumb was then brushing gently against Ellen's trembling pink lips, her smile having fallen when her bluff and been called, the look in Ellen's eyes answering Mikk's statement without the young woman having to speak.

The Noah of Pleasure's eyes once again flashing with that horrid hunger. The young woman fought to turn her face once again, but the bastard wouldn't let her as he brought his mouth closer to hers.

"You should work on your bluffing skills _querida, _you seem to have gotten rusty._" _Tyki Mikk purred against her lips, before chuckling in amusement. "Don't ever lie to me about such things again _menina_." The hand at her thigh caressing her pale heating skin softly. "I think I'll let such a poor bluff slide _just this once_…"

The young woman whimpering as that fire rose, threatening to overtake the cold that reminded Ellen of the danger she was in, at the intimate touch. "Though, I will find out who marked you, and then we'll have to have a long _chat_ about keeping their hands off what's _mine_." Tyki Mikk hissed out, his tone telling Ellen that the Noah of Pleasure planned to do much more than just _chat_ with whoever had left the hicky on the side of her neck.

The hand on her thigh was suddenly moving, sliding easily along the inside of her thigh and Ellen choked back a moan when the pervert's long fingers reached her white panties. The Noah once again being much to bold, the man's fingers starting a smooth stroking motion against the already slightly wet fabric. Mikk applying just the _right_ amount of pressure to make the young woman shudder with need.

"Stop this, Mikk." The Exorcist forced out between a few poorly concealed sighs and moans of pleasure. "I don't belong _-pant- _to you…"

Tyki Mikk was touching her where he _shouldn't _be touching her and Ellen couldn't find the strength to stop him. Her hips starting to sway with the movement of the bastard's hand heatedly. "Ah, but you do, _my_ Ellen, _my_ beautiful Ellen. Você é minha, minha amor. _{You are mine, my love}_ You can't escape it." Mikk purred sensually against her parted lips.

The Noah placing a light kiss to her moaning lips a second later; the young Exorcist tightly shutting her silver eyes as Tyki Mikk's hand applied a little more pressure. That fire within her burning away that cold within her heart as the action seemed to only increase her pleasure.

Then two of the pervert's fingers were suddenly passing through the barrier of her panties and sliding into her wet burning heat. Ellen choking back a moan, the young woman's body arching and shuddering in lust.

The Exorcist's hands gripping and holding tightly to the Noah of Pleasure's white long coat. The bastard's fingers pushing in and pulling out of her wetness smoothly, Ellen fighting to regain control of herself through the cloud of desire settling over her thoughts of resisting, the need for release quickly taking over the young woman's petite frame as the man continued to finger fuck her skillfully.

_Finally, _finally after what felt like forever, the young woman forced herself to speak again. "Mikk stop-!"

"Shh, _menina_, why don't we take this somewhere else, somewhere your fellow Exorcists can't find us." He purred against her lips, before the wall that behind her was _gone_. Ellen gripping the white coat that Tyki Mikk was wearing to balance herself now. Her silver eyes wide as they fell back together, the last thing that she saw was the wide sinful smirk on the Noah of Pleasure's face…

The first thing that the young Exorcist took note of when she awoke sometime later, was the fact that her clothes had been removed. She was on her side, naked, and on a large soft bed that was definitely _not_ hers. The second thing that Ellen took note of was that the black sheets that lined the bed were almost as soft as silk.

Ellen's pink lips twisted into a frown and slowly the Exorcist pushed herself up. A quick survey of her surroundings didn't amount to much however, as the room was almost completely pitch black.

On the floor and on a few small tables were candles, all lit and casting a dim glow around the bed. The walls of the room still cast in shadow making it impossible to know how large the room actually was.

"Good morning _menina_, did you sleep well?" A deep sensual purr sounded from the shadows at the foot of the bed, just beyond the candles lights. The young woman's head snapping to look in that direction, her pale cheeks heating to a deep red as the white haired Exorcist easily placed the voice as belonging to none other than the Noah of Pleasure.

Ellen's pink lips parted to speak, to invoke Crown Clown, but the pervert cut her off before she could even utter a word. "And don't even think about calling forth that bothersome Innocence of yours _querida,_" The Noah said smoothly from the darkness, the bastard speaking up just as Ellen was about to do that very thing. _"_You won't like the consequences."

Ellen frowned at the threat, but for now resisted the impulse to invoke Crown Clown anyway. The memory of how this bastard had destroyed her weapon the second time they met came forth, and no doubt that would be the _consequence_ if she did invoke her Innocence.

Then there the fact that the young woman was at a severe disadvantage of not knowing where she was. Ellen also having no idea just how much stronger Tyki Mikk had become since the last time they fought back on the Ark.

All three reasons making it clear that the Exorcist should wait to invoke for now.

Ellen's silver eyes glancing quickly around herself, the sixteen year old looking for anything to cover herself with, since her Innocence was out of the question for the time being. The Exorcist spotting and then grabbing the only thing that she could find to cover herself with, which happened to be one of the four pillows on the bed. "Where am I? Why'd you bring me here?" Ellen hissed, her tone demanding.

An amused chuckle from the shadows followed, the Noah of Pleasure taking a step into the candle light a moment later. Mikk's gold eyes flashing with his amusement over her questions, and over her attempt to cover her nude body and retain a sense of decency. Even though Ellen was sure that the bastard had been the one to undress her in the first place.

And only god knows what the pervert had done to her while she had been unconscious. That thought only making Ellen's cheeks heat in embarrassment even more.

"Your in my room _amor_." The Noah of Pleasure slowly made his way over to the foot of the bed. "And you know why your here." The _hungry_ look in the man's eyes and lining his tone making Ellen shrink back, her heart once again pounding in her chest. Her _fear_ of what she knew was coming growing as she realized that the bastard was only wearing a simple pair of black slacks and _nothing_ else.

Mikk's dark purple hair was much longer then it had been back on the Ark, and at the moment it was pulled back in a low ponytail. The young woman had first taken notice of how long the man's hair had become the last time that she had seen him, the Exorcist blushing even darker as Ellen admitted secretly to herself that she liked his hair long.

The young Exorcist's silver eyes slid down to his completely exposed and well defined chest. Ellen begrudgingly let the word _handsome_ cross her mind as she took in the Noah's appearance.

The Noah's body was toned and practically _flawless, _except for the scars that her Innocence had left him with. The first light colored scar cut across his dark grey skin mid chest, a second one crossing over the first in the same fashion that her own scar did...

Ellen hugged the pillow closer to her chest, the soft pillow providing her some kind of cover, hiding the mark on her chest as well as her pale breasts. Her legs pulling up just slightly, giving Ellen a little amount of security. The pillow held to her chest becoming like a barrier between Ellen and her tormentor. "Where are my clothes, Mikk?" the Exorcist forced out in a breathy whisper.

Ellen's heart twisting sharply within her chest at the fact that Tyki Mikk had the same scars...

The young woman feeling shame welling up within her, pain over the fact that she had the _same mark_, the same blemish on her body. "_Crown Clown only harms that which is evil…" _The words she had uttered to the level four Akuma that she and Kanda Yu had destroyed rang loud in her mind.

The young Exorcist snapped back out of her thoughts and sucking in a panicked breath when Tyki Mikk slid smoothly onto the bed. His burning golden gaze locked on her petrified and widening silver as he approached her, the man completely ignoring her question.

The sensual and predatory way the Noah advanced on her, the wicked grin pulling the bastard's mouth almost impossibly wide, and the lustful hunger burning within the pervert's narrowed golden eyes, all this very clearly telling the terrified young woman _exactly_ what was going to happen to her once the pervert reached her.

The Exorcist found herself torn as the realization that Tyki Mikk was planning to force himself on her again rose in her mind. This fact filling her with fear, but also filling the young woman with a lustful excitement. Ellen shook her head in denial and attempted to push herself back on the bed. The Noah pervert closing in on her quickly and the young woman needed to have space between them.

Tyki's sly smirk widened, the bastard was quick to reach out and take a hard hold of Ellen's right ankle, the man roughly pulling the struggling Exorcist back to him as she tried to escape. The Noah suddenly between her legs and leaning over her, his smirk sinful.

"Cr-Crown-!" The Exorcist parted her lips and tried to invoke her Innocence, Ellen forgetting the threat the Noah had made not even a few moments ago, but the bastard apparently was expecting Ellen to not heed his warning.

Mikk swiftly taking a bruising hold of her left wrist and pressed it forcefully down onto the mattress, his smirk widening even more. The Noah's gold eyes narrowed dangerously as the man leaned in to sink his teeth into her exposed throat, though the bite not hard enough to actually break skin.

The action however was so sudden, unexpected, and rough that Ellen was forcefully jolted out of the summoning of her Innocence. A startled gasp was torn from her, followed by a whimper and a flinch when the Noah of Pleasure ran his tongue over the now highly sensitive place where he'd bitten her.

A heated kiss was then placed on the sensitive area following the lick, Mikk then hungrily placing kiss after heated kiss to the rest of her pale throat.

Ellen's right arm hugged the pillow closer to her chest, her pale white fingers curling into its softness. The sixteen year old's struggling having paused when the pervert had bitten her, and now in favor of shuddering in unwanted pleasure at the attention the Noah was paying to the pale skin of her neck.

However, after a long moment when Ellen realized what she was doing, her struggling renewing with vigor.

"Must we really repeat this _amor {love}_?" Mikk breathed against her heating skin. His other hand was then between her thighs, two of his skillful fingers easily finding and rubbing across her clit gently. The sudden touch electing a shiver of pleasure and a barely bitten back heated moan.

The bastard's fingers working tight circles around her clit, the action tearing a whimper of bliss from Exorcist. Her struggling once again waning in favor of shuddering and arching in pleasure. "Eu vou tê-la de um jeito ou de outro, querida ... _{I am going to have you one or the other, darling...}_ so why not enjoy it _menina_?" Mikk groaned heatedly against her neck.

The two fingers that were torturing her by rubbing shiver inducing circles around her clit slowly slid down and were suddenly pushing their way up within her wet cunt; any fight Ellen had left burning away as a flash of pleasure raced through her. That fire spreading throughout her body from her lower belly. A horrid moan sounding from the Exorcist's parted lips before she could choke it back.

"Mm, why _menina_, your so wet and we haven't even started yet." the bastard's sinful voice breathed against her throat. "I can't _wait_ to be within you again _amor_. Fazer de voce ser minha outra vez ... _{To make you mine again...}"_

A heated shiver raced along her skin as those horrid fingers curled just a little and then pressed deeper. The young Exorcist whimpering softly as Tyki Mikk's fingers continued to gently stroke her inner walls.

"Ahh~!" Ellen moaned when those wicked fingers pushed even _deeper, _curledand pressed against a place deep within her that made Ellen shudder hard in pure, almost _overpowering,_ pleasure. The bastard's thumb moving to rub at her clit gently, Mikk starting a slow thrusting with the two fingers buried deep inside her wet heat, the pervert making sure to press against that spot at each thrust.

It wasn't long before the young Exorcist's hips starting to move with the seductive motion of the man's hand. Ellen biting her bottom pink lip and fighting to regain control of her treacherous body.

"Mikk -_Ahh_~ stop..." Ellen Walker choked out in between pants and a shake of her head. The young woman becoming desperate as the pleasure and pressure within her petite body was becoming so great, that she knew that if the bastard didn't stop soon she would reach orgasm with his fingers buried deep inside her.

The pervert's fingers finally became still after a long moment, the Noah sighing heavily, Mikk pulling back from kissing and sucking at her pale throat to meet her eyes. Tyki Mikk's golden eyes meeting her wide and bordering on begging silver with an exasperated look.

Ellen had only a moment to comprehend that look before the Noah was removing his fingers from her, leaving the young woman with a feeling of horrible disappointment and a feeling of deep frustration. The Exorcist had been so close to her end that another moment or so would have brought Ellen to orgasm.

Ellen's cheeks heating in shame as the young woman found that she missed the man's strong fingers being buried deep within her as soon as they were gone, and that she yearned for his fingers to return.

But then, Ellen found herself being filled with a horrible craving to have _something else_, something that would fill her more than the Noah's fingers and ease that wicked need burning through her veins, buried deep inside her aching heat.

The bastard brought her out of her daze of aching need, when he lifted her left hand from the bed and brought it up before his narrowing golden eyes. The pervert was looking her arm over with an appraising look, Mikk's gray mouth twisting into a thoughtful smile.

"I don't think I ever took the opportunity to really look at your new left arm _menina_. We were a little_ busy_ last time for me to pay it any mind." The pervert chuckled as he brought it to his chest, that horrid and sinful smile widening when Ellen flinched. The Noah drugged her black twitching fingers across the discoloration of skin on his chest, the '_scars'_ that her Innocence had left him with when she had tried to destroy his Noah.

"How could I ever forget what it did for me?" The Noah of Pleasure's tone was a deep sensual purr, his gold eyes once again burning into her terrified silver. The young woman now trying to pull her left arm away from the bastard's hold, but his grip on her wrist was like steel.

"Did you know that I've been with many women this past year?" Mikk spoke in that horribly deep baritone of his, The Noah's gold eyes sliding over her exposed skin hungrily. The Exorcist flinching, for some reason Ellen finding the man's words oddly _upsetting_, her heart twisting almost painfully within her chest.

The Exorcist didn't understand, she _didn't_ feel anything for this man, he had taken advantage of her, and just like how she didn't owe him any loyalty, the Noah didn't owe her any in return.

But then if she didn't feeling _anything_ for him, why did it make her heart clench and hurt to hear Tyki Mikk tell her that he had been and _was_ having sex with other women?

"But no matter what I do, or who a have, I keep getting pulled back to you, minha querida _menina._ {my dear girl.}" The Noah of Pleasure continued. His other hand heavily caressing her inner thigh, only making the ache and fire between her legs increase despite the pang of cold pain within her heart.

Ellen narrowed her confused silver eyes at this_ pervert_ that had kidnapped her, who was no doubt planning on having his way with her before he would consider even letting her go. No, Tyki Mikk wouldn't just _let_ her _leave_. Ellen knew the bastard well enough to know that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

That hand between her thighs moved up, his hand passing by where she _really_ needed it, and continuing to blaze a burning trail up until it came to rest on her lower belly. The bastard hummed thoughtfully, his gold eyes falling onto the black pillow clutched to her chest like a lifeline.

"I've been with the occasional harlot, a few whores also." The pervert spoke the words with little car. His burning and haunting golden eyes narrowing just slightly when Ellen's grip on the pillow tighten at his words, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "I have even bedded my share of Noblemen's daughters, but you querida…"

His gold eyes flashed with something that Ellen refused to allow herself to identify. Her pink lips set in an emotionless line, her eyes becoming flat pools of gray. The storm of nameless emotions raging within her chest. The white haired Exorcist didn't understand why this pervert felt the need to tell her about his sexual exploits.

_Why was he telling her any of it? _Because it_ didn't _matter to her!_ None of it did!_

Ellen Walker didn't care. It wasn't any of her business.

The Exorcist didn't feel anything kind of affection for this man, she didn't. Whatever she was feeling for him, it had to be from the idea that Ellen had always thought her first time would matter more then just being another notch on a man's belt.

Ellen _did_ like him as the vagabond miner, as a person, a friend, and fellow poker player, but _nothing_ more than that...

_Damn_ that fire and lust that was burning and eating away her will to fight back! _Damn_ this _pervert_ that was so irritatingly attractive and handsome! _Damn_ this Noah bastard for constantly testing her will and his infuriating alluring smile!

The young woman would not let this man get past her defenses. The young Exorcist would not lower her guard, she couldn't afford to, not even for a second. This bastard was only in this for sex and Ellen knew his type.

Tyki Mikk was just like her master.

"I have never wanted anyone more than I've wanted you. Ter você sendo minha. _{To have you be mine.}_ Ever since the first time we met, _menina_-" The hand that was resting on her belly moved up and ghosted across her trembling right hand. His dark gray fingers ghosting along her trembling pale white.

The sixteen year old blinking in deeper confusion at the Noah of Pleasure's words, the man's words throwing the young woman's will to fight back into turmoil. The man's words cutting through Ellen's thought's too easily.

"What are you saying Mikk...?"

That thoughtful smile deepened as Mikk's narrowed golden eyes followed the path his fingers blazed across hers. Ellen's cheeks darkening with a light blush, her face turning to the left and her silver eyes clenching closed against the terrible fluttering in her stomach.

"I can't begin to tell you how close I had been, when I had you helpless and weaponless back in China. The hunger to strip you down and take you right _there!_ Oh my dear _menina_," The Noah breathed out, the man not answering her questions again. It was getting irritating.

The Exorcist could feel his eyes burning into her, the bastard daring to look at her when he spoke such _awful_ words of desire and wicked intent.

Mikk chuckled darkly, his voice a deep and threatening purr heavy with lust and hunger. The grip on her left wrist almost painful as Tyki held it against his naked chest. "If you only knew how_ tempted _I had been…" he whispered quietly, "But I didn't, our first meeting had been nothing but business."

Ellen could feel her body trembling and shaking, her ears burning with the sound of the Noah's sinful voice. He was working his way past her guard, past her knowledge that this man was just like her master. This perverted bastard had shown no shame and even admitted to sleeping with many other women besides Ellen...

The Exorcist couldn't allow herself to doubt what kind of man this pervert was, not even for a _second_.

He would say anything to get what he wanted.

When the man spoke again that lustful tone was lined with a hot anger, the young woman's heart almost skipping a beep at the lining frustration his tone conveyed. "Ah, but then you had to board the Ark _menina_." Mikk muttered angrily.

"You had to chase after that one woman, I had been so _angered_ that you would _dare_ come into my home and then _refuse me_-" Tyki Mikk hissed out, his left hand taking a hard grip of the pillow that Ellen still clung to. The young woman's silver eyes snapping open and Ellen's head turning to beg with this man not to take it from her, to not rip away her last defense from his burning golden gaze.

Suddenly Mikk's gaze softened, his wicked grin almost a true and sad smile as he spoke again. "I wanted to wine and dine you properly then, _amor {love}_, but you made it clear, oh tão claro_…{oh so clear…}_" The Noah chuckled darkly then, the sound sharp and cold, the sound so much like that horrid laugh that Ellen had heard from him on the Ark, when he had shown her just how powerful he was.

Right before she had tried to kill his Noah. Right before Crown Clown had gained its sword form, when he had caught her in that black vacuum of _nothingness_.

"_Business_ always before _Pleasure_, _menina_?" He purred out in a wickedly sensual tone. His gold eyes now unforgiving, his eyes telling the terrified young woman more then she wanted to know. Tyki Mikk's gold eyes promising that this time there would be no mercy.

That he was done playing games.

That this was _war_, and he would not just _walk away_ and leave her be.

He pulled the pillow from her hand harshly, the young woman crying out in protest. Though it did very little good, the man's horrid leer only deepening, and his eyes resting on the mark on her chest. Ellen could see amusement also now flashing within Mikk's eyes as he looked at the scar on her chest, the proof of what she was becoming. "Sorry, _amor_, not this time."

Ellen tried to cover herself with her free hand, but Tyki Mikk only laughed darkly and took a bruising hold of that wrist also. Before Ellen could even _comprehend_ that he had even taken hold of her other wrist, both of her hands were being forced down onto the mattress and beside her head.

The man was then leaning down, his mouth and tongue scolding her pale skin as the Noah dragged hot kiss after hot kiss across her chest. The Noah of Pleasure nuzzling her right breast before he nipped at the soft tender flash roughly.

Ellen once again cried out, her cheeks heating to an even darker pink as the pervert's hot mouth slid across the mound of soft pale skin to kiss lightly at her harden pink nipple. The bastard's smirk was _awful_, she could _feel_ it as it widened further against the flesh of her breast. Then the pervert was biting gently at the nub before he took the sensitive nipple fully into his mouth.

The young Exorcist fought to swallow back the moan that threatened to rip free from her lips, that ache between her thighs much worst and now _demanding_ attention as the pervert smoothly positioned himself further between her parted thighs. Their hips now pressed tightly together.

Ellen fought to twist her arms free from the bastard's hold, her hips bucking as she tried to throw the man off her. The young woman inadvertently rubbing herself against the hardening bulge in the Noah's pants and electing a deep mute groan and a hard thrust of the man's hips.

The Exorcist fought and twisted as long as she could, Ellen choosing to ignore the confined and hardening erection now pressing tightly against her aching wet center. Ellen fighting to escape, before the waves of pleasure rose to wash away any thoughts of stopping the Noah from what he was doing to her.

His mouth was sucking and biting at her hardened nipple, Mikk's tongue and whole mouth worker to drive the young woman mad with pleasure, the man's hips starting a light rocking against her.

The unfamiliar sensation at her breasts and the suggestive motion of the Noah's hips causing the young woman to shiver and moan despite herself. The pleasure almost sickening sweet, then the bastard pulled away from her right nipple with a loud _pop_.

Ellen was no longer fighting him; the only thing the young woman fought for now was to catch her breath. The Exorcist panting and moaning even louder as the pervert's mouth moved to her left breast, paying the same kind of attention to the hard nub that he found there.

Yes, by the time Tyki Mikk pulled back to take a look at her flushed face, Ellen couldn't seem to think clearly enough to realize that she had forgotten something very important. The Exorcist panting and aching in horrid, horrid need for relief. The young woman's lust clouded silver eyes meeting Mikk's amused and pleased gold.

Tyki chuckled, his eyes filling with pleasure to see the complete mess that he had made of the normally strong willed Exorcist with such little effort. His hands releasing her wrists and burning a hard heated trail down her shivering body.

The bastard shifting down. The young woman so focused on trying to pull her thoughts back from the hazy cloud of pleasure that was now making it so hard to think, that she could barely feel the Noah taking a gentle hold of her parted thighs. The Exorcist's eyes unfocused and staring at the blackness that was the ceiling, Ellen blinking in confusion when the Noah of Pleasure pushed her pale thighs further apart.

Ellen choking on her breath a moment later when she felt the pervert's tongue glide across her clit, her first reaction was to close her legs, but the bastard's grip was strong and Mikk held her thighs apart. "Tyki -_Ohhh_~ M-Mikk~! What -_gasp_- do you think -_pant_- your doing?" The Exorcist forced out, her hands gripping a fistful of the bed sheets and holding on tight, her back arching as his tongue repeated the action Ellen moaning heatedly.

Tyki Mikk pulling back just slightly and laughing breathlessly, the pervert finding some kind of terrible amusement at her reactions. "Mm, I love how you moan out my name _menina_." The Noah of Pleasure purred out in a deeply sensual tone. "Let's see if I can make you moan even louder…"

Ellen Walker shuddered and moaned shamefully as her enemy _moved lower_, working his tongue and mouth against her wet and aching entrance. Ellen's silver eyes widening and her fingers released their tight hold of the bed sheets and were suddenly moving. Ellen's hands unsteady as her fingers sank within the Noah's long dark purple hair. The white haired Exorcist torn between pushing the sick _pervert_ away or-

-Or letting his horribly skilled mouth and tongue continue to make her body shiver and shudder burning aching lust. To let this man continue to make her moan shamefully in the blissful pleasure that he was invoking within her as his mouth worked hard against her heat. Ellen whimpering in conflict and tilted her head back as that sinful knot grew within her lower abdomen, her end so close that she could-

That she could-

Suddenly the _bastard_ withdrew his mouth from her and Ellen couldn't stop herself from releasing a loud frustrated whine of complaint as her blessed end was once again denied her. The young woman even further torn by the sudden desire to push the man's head back down and _make_ him finish her off...

Mikk groaned in response to her whine and nipped at the inside of her pale left thigh, causing Ellen to gasp and shudder. "Não me tente desse jeito querida ... _{Don't tempt me like that darling…}"_

The Noah was then taking a hold of her wrists and removing her fingers from his hair. Mikk moving back up her shivering and trembling body and pressing her wrists back onto the bed almost pointedly, the Noah of Pleasure leaning over her once again.

Tyki Mikk's gold eyes burning with dreadful desire as they met her needing and lustful silver. His dark gray mouth twisting into a terribly sinful grin. "You were moaning so loud _menina,_" Tyki Mikk purred out huskily. "Did you enjoy that? A proper young woman like yourself?"

Ellen's cheeks darkened more, if that was even possible, at the Noah's words. That fire within her blood was horrible as it surge within her veins. The Exorcist shook her head in denial of the desire burning through her body.

"Of course -_pant_- I didn't." Ellen forced out defiantly. Her body aching for _more_ as her mind _screamed _for Ellen to stop this pervert from touching her, from using her like some kind of needing and desperate _whore_. "It -_pant_- was vile."

The Noah of Pleasure chuckled in amusement, the pervert knowing that the young woman was lying about not enjoy his actions. Tyki Mikk was then leaning down to kiss her, but Ellen had just enough of her mind left to turn her face away. The man's hot wet mouth missing her lips and instead placing a kiss to her blushing cheek. "Why do you turn away _menina_?" The bastard purred against her heated skin. "Let me taste your lips…"

Ellen shook her head again, her mouth twisting into a deeply horrified frown, the sixteen year old mortified that the man would even try to kiss her after where his mouth had just been. "Th-that's disgusting! Not after- after- _That_!" The bastard had the gall to outright laugh at her as he sat back a little, the pervert laughing like he found her embarrassment and mortification _absolutely_ entertaining.

There wasn't anything she could do. There was very little that Ellen could do about the fact that the Noah was going to fuck her again, but for them to kiss would only add more shame to this horrible act.

Kissing was an act of _intimacy_. This wasn't anything more than s_ex_. Meaningless, detached sex…

Her eyes narrowed and that cold once again started to rise within her heart, though that ice didn't come anywhere close to cooling the fire burning within her body.

The act that was coming was supposed to be _meaningless_ and _detached_. It was supposed to be about the pleasure of the one who was _paying_ for such services, or just about the pleasure _period_. There wasn't supposed to be any kind of _intimacy_.

Besides, this man had said that he'd _been_ with whores and harlots. If that was true then Mikk should know that kissing was against the rules.

Mikk's hands releasing her wrists and sliding down the young woman's trembling body, those sinful hands reaching her bent pale legs and pushing them a little wider apart and arranging them around his broad clothed hips.

Her silver eyes slid away from the Noah's burning gold, Tyki Mikk sitting back even more, his lustful golden eyes looking the naked and exposed Exorcist over appraisingly. Ellen's mind clearing from the lustful haze that was making it hard for the young woman to think when the man's hands left her body a moment later.

The sound of Mikk undoing the button and zipper of his pants reaching her ears. Ellen looking at the man out of the corner of her narrowed silver eyes, the Exorcist refusing to turn her head fully and allow the pervert a chance at her lips. The man pulling his hard thick erection from his black slacks, the sixteen year olds eyes widening just a fraction at how long and thick his pulsing shaft was-

Ellen quickly glancing away before the perverted bastard caught her looking. The young woman's cheeks burning hotly and her pulse quickening in a mortifying mix of excitement and apprehension at just how well endowed the Noah of Pleasure was. The Exorcist's nude body quivering with lust and need, but her rational mind whispering for the young woman to resist, to _kick_ the bastard Noah while he was otherwise preoccupied.

But then resisting wouldn't do her any good, Ellen knew that she was being held captive in the Noah's room, but then she didn't know where his room was, and if she could even escape this pervert's room if Tyki Mikk didn't let her go himself...

Ellen flinched at her own thoughts. That line of thinking sounding so much like an excuse, an excuse to justify herself and rationalize letting this happen to her _again_.

The Exorcist shook her head, forcing such doubt out of her mind.

The Exorcist didn't resist, Ellen Walker didn't fight as Tyki Mikk shifted closer and pressed the round head of his thick hard cock against her wet and aching cunt, the Noah preparing to enter her. The young woman's silver eyes turning to look up into the darkness of the ceiling and swallowing her growing nerves as the head of the man's shaft slid snugly into her.

The Noah of Pleasure wouldn't allow her to leave until this happen. The faster it was over with, the faster Ellen could be free of him. The sooner he fucked her, and let her go, was the sooner she wouldn't have to worry about him kissing her, confusing her and making her feel so oddly around him.

The flickering of the candles to her left drawing her attention from the darkness above her. Ellen's heart beat increasing to the point that it was almost pounding within her chest.

Candles, silk sheets, and _kissing_.

Her silver eyes narrowing coldly and her pink lips twisted with a deeper frown. The Noah of Pleasure was putting on a _ridicules_ show. He must have forgotten the rules for this kind of encounter, or was purposefully trying to mock her.

Ellen remembering that he had asked her why she wouldn't let him kiss her. She should give him a better answer then the one that she had already given him.

"And besides, Tyki Mikk, one doesn't _kiss_ harlots." She bit out coldly. Ellen could feel the man pause at her words, his eyes turning from his _other_ task to look at her for a long moment.

But then the bastard chuckled darkly and the man's golden eyes were narrowing almost _evilly._ Ellen sucking in a bracing breath of air as the Noah's thick rigid cock pressed deeper into her heat. She was wet and slick and Mikk's hard long shaft sank into her easily.

The bastard Noah groaned heatedly, Ellen's wet cunt swallowed inch by thick inch of the man's hot rigid cock until Tyki Mikk was almost half way buried within her. The Noah of Pleasure pausing then to lean over her, one hand moving to run his dark gray fingers threw her chin length white hair, the man's other hand being placed on the bed in between her own hand and her head.

The Noah of Pleasure's grin was sinfully wide but odd, and Ellen found that for the life of her, she couldn't place _why_.

"Ah, that is very true _menina_. A gentleman doesn't partake in such an intimate act with those types of women." He said in a smooth sharp voice, his tone betraying nothing. Then his smile darkened and his gold eyes flashed. His fingers tightening within her hair and Ellen cried out in alarm as the bastard roughly forced the Exorcist to face him.

The bastard choosing at that same moment to thrust the rest of the way forward, Mikk moaning deeply in pleasure as his hard thick cock was buried to the hilt within her hot wet cunt. Ellen choking back a startled moan at the forceful entry, the action almost as violent as how he had pulled her hair.

The Noah making Ellen tilt her head back as he leaned down, his grin wide and fiendish before he crushed his lips against hers pointedly. Tears starting to gather at the corners of Ellen's wide silver eyes at the force of the kiss.

_Why?_

Ellen Walker didn't understand.

Tyki Mikk releasing her darkening lips only after a short hard kiss, though, he only pulled back enough to allow space between their mouths so he could speak. "How _fortunate_ that you're not one of those types of woman, minha amor. _{my love.}" _The Noah purred out in a smooth sensual tone.

"Because you saw, _menina,_" The pervert kissing at her lips gentler this time, almost sweetly, like he was apologizing for his violent behavior. "Just how much I hate the idea of sharing what's mine." Mikk shifted his weight and then jerked his hips forward hard. "_You _are_ mine_, minha bela Musica. _{my beautiful Musician.} _Only mine._"_ Her body rocked back from the force of the thrust, Ellen whimpering with that horrid lust, her lips parting to release a loud wanton moan, the bastard's smile widening.

"Ah, yes my _menina_, cante para mim... _{girl, sing for me...}" _Tyki Mikk purred heatedly again her throat as he thrust again and again, the rhythm hard and ruthless. The feeling of his hard thick cock moving hard and rough within her sending fleshes of liquid pleasure pulsing and burning along her nerves and through her veins.

"Tell me how good it feels -_groan_- to have me fuck you again -_pant_- amor." The Noah breathed darkly against her neck, his heated words followed by hard and needing kisses and nips to her throat and collarbone. "Tell me how much -_pant_- you want it."

"_O__h~! More! _I'm so_ -gasp- _close_!" _The Exorcist's hands once again gripping the black bed sheets to steady her rocking body, Ellen's hips moving in sync with Mikk's hard fast pace. Her pleasure almost blinding as the young woman arched against the bed, her orgasm ripping through her after a few more hard ruthless thrusts. "_Ahh_~ _Yes_!" Ellen shuddering and crying out loudly and without shame, causing Mikk to groan darkly against her neck.

The perverted bastard forcing his pace to slow as Ellen road out her orgasm. His sinful mouth and tongue biting, licking, and sucking at her neck, no doubt leaving more than one mark on her pale throat.

His hot rigid cock sliding in and then pulling almost all the way out of Ellen's wet heat, the Noah's hips pausing. The young woman thinking for a second that he was going too pull out of her. The Exorcist realizing that the pervert was groaning with the effort to hold himself back, the Noah fighting to even out his harsh breathing.

The Noah of Pleasure was at the edge, the man close to cuming, the man's body shuddering with the effort to hold his hips still and not continue to fuck her until he reached his own completion. "You're so hot and tight, _menina_, just like the first time -_groan_- I had you." Mikk moaned breathlessly. "I want _nothing_ more than to cum inside this delicious heat of yours…"

The man chuckled wickedly, then hissed through his teeth, his body shuddering in pleasure as he thrust his hard cock back within her wet and tight cunt. Ellen's inner walls pulsing around his rigid shaft in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"What do you think _querida_? Should I _taint _you again?" Tyki Mikk purred huskily, placing a kiss against her pale throat before pulling back so he could look at her. "Should I cum within your nice tight _heat_?"

Ellen shuddered, her silver eyes narrowing at the bastard's words. "You can't -_pant_- you pervert, you're not wearing a -_pant_- condom." The young sixteen year old hissed out, her body still shivering with pleasure.

Another slow withdrawal and Ellen could feel how close his hard erection was from pull out of her again, the Exorcist's narrowed silver gaze holding Tyki Mikk's hungry leer. The bastard wasn't using any kind of protection, he _couldn't_ cum inside her. He knew that, he _knew_ that he would have to pull out of her.

Tyki Mikk practically _snickering_ in amusement at her words, like Ellen Walker was the one being completely ridicules. "And why would that make a difference, _menina_?" purred out in his irritatingly deep baritone, his voice lined with his enjoyment over the scandalized look now falling over the young woman's face.

Her lips pulling in to a horrified frown once her mind comprehended the Noah's words fully through the tingles of pleasure that she was still feeling after her orgasm, "_What_?" The young woman almost growled out in panic. Ellen's hands releasing their hold of the bed sheets to push at the Noah's naked toned chest. "You can't-!"

The bastard's smile snapped into a wide dark grin, the look burning in the pervert's golden eyes wicked and sinful. Tyki Mikk jerked his hips forward, and not breaking stride, thrust a second time. Mikk shuddering hard in pleasure before the Exorcist could finish. Mikk's strong muscles tensing under her fingers and Ellen felt horror seize hold of her heart.

"_Wait_! You bastard!" Ellen cried out a second to late, a pleasure filled hiss escaping through the pervert's clenched teeth, Tyki Mikk's hips drawing back and snapped forward again, _hard_, a heated rhythm of shallow jerks fallowing a second later as the bastard groaned heatedly, his face contorting with pleasure.

Ellen felt a warm wetness blooming within her lower belly as the bastard came within her. The young woman's silver eyes widening with mortification at what the bastard had just purposely done.

He- he- Tyki Mikk had just cum inside her! Ellen Walker _couldn't_ believe the man's audacity!

The young Exorcist grit her teeth "_Bloody hell!_" the normally proper young woman swore, her silver eyes burning with her anger and horror, tears started gathering at the corners of her wide silver eyes despite Ellen's best effort to hold them back. "You bastard..."

Tyki Mikk chuckled breathlessly at the look on her madly blushing face and angered words. The Noah of Pleasure than spoke in a joyful purr. "Talvez desta vez vamos ter sorte e ser abençoados ... Não seria maravilhoso menina? _{Maybe this time we'll get lucky and be blessed... Wouldn't that be wonderful menina?} _Then you really would be mine, wouldn't you _amor {love}_?"

* * *

**Portuguese done by BelleTriger BT! :**

Você é minha, meu amor. = You are mine, my love.

Eu vou tê-la de um jeito ou de outro, querida ... = I am going to have you one or the other, darling...

Fazer de voce ser minha outra vez ... = To make you mine again...

minha querida menina. = my dear girl.

Ter você sendo minha. = To have you be mine.

oh tão claro… = oh so clear...

Não me tente desse jeito querida ... = Don't tempt me like that darling…

meu amor. = my love.

minha bela Musica. = my beautiful Musician.

cante para mim... = sing for me...

Amor = love

Talvez desta vez vamos ter sorte e ser abençoados ... Não seria maravilhoso menina? Então você seria realmente a minha. = Maybe this time we'll get lucky and be blessed... Wouldn't that be wonderful menina?

* * *

So this chapter ended up with like 2,000 more words to it after I was done re-writing it... As always please review!


End file.
